Wanna Be Sweet?
by Lovelrin
Summary: Oneshot! 1st : Fall In Love With Love (KAISOO) / 2nd : A Heart Like Me (HANSOO) / 3rd : When Love Stops – 4th : When Love Start (BAEKSOO) / 5th : It Girl (HUNSOO) / 6th : Everything I Didn't Say (KRISOO) / 7th : U R (HANSOO) / 8th update : Sprinkle Love (KAISOO)
1. KAISOO : Fall In Love With Love

" **1st :** **Fall In Love With Love"**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! • **Length:** 2000 wc • **Rating:** T

 **Soundtrack:** Only You - TaeTiSeo

 **Summary:**

 _Kyungsoo I'am Yours_ , _And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,_ _Yours, until the rivers all run dry_ , _In other word until I die._ _I'm gonna stay right here by your side,_ _Do my best to keep you satisfied,_ _Nothin' in the world could drive me away_ _'Cause every day, you'll hear me say_... _"_

 _"I fall in love, with your love."_

 _._

 _._

Club malam _'Dynamite'_ identik dengan kalangan jetset, si pengumpul dollar, kemewahan dengan brand terkenal, dan juga wajah-wajah tampan, dan cantik penuh polesan make up tebal.

Tapi, bagi Kim Jongin.

Club malam _'Dynamite'_ identik dengan si mungil anggun bernama, Do Kyungsoo.

...

"Hai, Boleh aku menari denganmu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Dan kemudian dia pergi dengan senyuman menariknya.

Ini percakapan yang sudah terulang 35 kalinya, dimulai saat ketidaksengjaan Jongin masuk ke club kalangan sosialita dan sampai kejadian di malam ke 28 nya mengunjungi club malam seperti sekarang, wanita itu tetap menolaknya.

 _Holly crap!_

Jongin mengehembuskan napasnya, matanya akan terus mengikuti gerak wanita itu semenjak pertama kali dirinya terkuci dengan mata indah milik seorang wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Wajah itu begitu cantik, dan Jongin terlalu susah untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tubuhnya terlalu sexy dan Jongin bingung mengapa dia begitu menyukai setiap gerak yang dilakukan kyungsoo. Ini seperti layaknya pemandangan luar biasa yang sulit untuk melesatkan mata pada lainnya.

Ini mungkin terdengar kasar, tapi instannya... Kim Jongin jatuh dalam pesona Do Kyungsoo, berlian manis pemilik saham di Sekang yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris utama pribadi seorang pria beruntung dan juga isteri sah direktur Sekang.

Dan Kim Jongin akan tetap mengejar si berlian itu walaupun terkadang kyungsoo menganggap ini lelucon anak TK yang menggemaskan.

...

"Hai... Boleh aku menari denganmu?"

Jongin kembali mengucapkan kata-kata itu seperti layaknya kemarin, kemarinnya lagi atau dimulai sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan wanita ini.

Ucapan itu seperti bahasa wajibnya jika sedang berada di _'dynamite'_ dan si lawan bicaranya sekarang sedikit mengernyit dan juga pandangan menjijikan dilemparkan kearah Jongin.

Pria ini aneh dan kulit susu cokelat itu kembali menggodanya. _Again and again._

"Ini ke 36 kalinya aku mengucapkan kata itu nona Kyung." Kyungsoo tergelak, tawanya mengalir mengiringi musik si DJ. Park Chanyeol.

"Lucu sekali." Jongin ikut tertawa, saling tertawa dan saling menatap, dirinya kembali jatuh dalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo dan kyungsoo mulai menyukai permainan ini.

"Wow, jadi sekarang di malam ke 29 aku di _'dynamite'_ , kau mau mengobrol denganku? _That's amazing_ "

Kungsoo hanya mengangguk, menyamarkan rasa terkikiknya karena tingkah pria dewasa tampan denga kulit tan sexy yang entah mulai sejak kapan dia menyukai itu.

"wow wow, kau tahu kan, aku sedang mencoba menggoda isteri 'Sekang' ?"

"Yeah sangat tahu, sehingga aku lupa jika kau merupakan suami dari seorang wanita anggun."

"Yeah, dia anggun dan terlalu cerewet... tapi entah kenapa aku menikahinya, bagaimana dengan suamin kayamu?"

Kyungsoo mengambil wine nya dan meminumnya perlahan, dirinya menikmati musik dan juga area favoritenya di depan bar yang sedang sepi.

"Ini terlalu intim, kau tahu... membicarakan tentang hubungan pasangan suami isteri?"

"Asal kau tidak keberatan." Jongin tersenyum menggoda dan kyungsoo kembali tertawa, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, jongin sangat menyukai kyungsoo saat ini, dia bersumpah.

"Tentang suamiku? Dia... dia terlalu tampan, simpelnya banyak gadis yang tertarik dengannya. Dan aku sedikit kesal dengan itu."

"Oh ya? Bagus jika begitu, kau menikahi pria yang... tepat?"

"BIG NO, aku sedikit menyesal karena tingkah nya." Kyungsoo menatap jongin yang tersenyum bahagia didepannya, dan jongin tanpa segan-segan, menarik kursi putar kyungsoo kearahnya mempertipis jaraknya dan akhirnya jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu.

"Isteriku juga begitu cantik, service nya denganku sangat baik... tapi terkadang aku sedikit terganggu dengan gayanya yang selalu mengenakan pakaian pendek mengundang napsu pria lain... dia gadis nakal dan juga imut bersamaan."

" _Bless You_!"

"Dan... kau, si isteri seorang pengusaha kaya sekang? Kau tidak takut orang lain melihatmu dengan pria ini?"

Dan Kyungsoo terbahak, wajahnya sudah memerah... dan jongin tahu dengan pasti bahwa kyungsoo sedang mabuk sekarang.

"Hei nona, bagaimana jika kau selingkuh denganku?"

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapannya pada Jongin, lalu dia menyeringai sambil berkedip menggoda.

"Aku pulang, aku sudah terlalu mabuk, suamiku sedang menungguku. Bye... Kim Jongin."

Dan akhirnya jongin ditinggalkan kembali seperti dimalam-malam lainnya.

Tapi, setidaknya jongin beruntung karena dapat berbincang seperti tadi bersama kyungsoo, si ratu sekang yang terkenal. Dan jongin tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang megenai dirinya, rasa menembus nirwana sedang dirasakannya, ketika bagaimana Kyungsoo berkedip dan kemudian menarik dasi berwarna hitamnya mempertipis jarak diantara mereka dan seperti dikejar waktu Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya singkat, cepat dan lembut.

Dan hal itu, sukses membuat seorang kim jongin lupa cara bernapas. Kakinya seperti jelly dan juga aroma manis semanis honey menerpnya.

' _You got me Baby.'_

...

"Hai... boleh aku menari denganmu?"

Malam ke 30 nya di 'dynamite' dan dirinya seperti diserang bomb kebahagian, dengan bunga ilusi yang berhamburan indah dan juga rasa berantakkan dalam jantungnya ketika si wanita sekang mengucapkan kata itu.

"Baik, kalau tidak mau." Kyungsoo hampir berbalik dari Jongin ketika tidak mendapati jawaban dan malah diam dengan mata hampir keluar dan juga terdiam seperti patung. Sebelum akhirnya jongin tersadar dan menarik tangannya.

"MAU! Of COURSE!"

...

Jongin tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dikepala setiap orang, mereka boleh berpikir tentang apapun, semua hal yang bersangkutan tentangnya atau tentang hal lain, misalnya saja gelas tequilla yang tumpah akibat gerakkan tangannya yang terburu-buru saat meletakkan nya, mereka boleh berpikir tentang jas mahal dan bagaimana interior club dynamite tampak serasi dengannya, si DJ. PARK yang entah sejak kapan musiknya berubah di volume rendah hampir tidak terdengar, Atau sepatu high heels milik Soojung yang sangat tinggi, atau bagaimana bisa Suho menari dengan kerennya di arena dance ketika musik berhenti, dan bagaimana bisa Xiumin menghabiskan 100 racikan minuman yang terjual dalam hitungan detik.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa melarang bisik-bisik terdengar dibalik kesunyian ketika mereka memperhatikan Kim Jongin berdiri di arena utama Club malam dengan senyuman menawan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melarang Baekhyun yang terus mencoba merayu si artist cantik, Lagipula juga tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Tao, karena takut terkena pukulan martial artnya.

Mereka bisa saja melarang semua tamu undangan di club malam dynamite untuk tidak datang sekarang, namun ada hal yang pasti menjadi berita besar, dan semua pandangan mata seketika berubah dan berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo yang cantik dan anggun menghampiri seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang berdiri ditengah kerumunan dengan jas putih hitam dan rambut keren yang menambah ketampanan jongin.

Karena setiap detik yang dihabiskan itu berarti banyak, kyungsoo merupakan isteri pengusaha sekang yang terkenal dan jongin jelas tahu itu.

Tapi dimalam ini, kyungsoo sedang berjalan sangat anggun seperti princess-princess di buku dongeng bergambar dan princess kalah cantik darinya. Jongin menyambut kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya dengan lembut dan tangan besar itu membungkus jari-jari kecil kyungsoo.

Setiap detik ini berjalan begitu lambat saat bagaimana jongin menarik kyungsoo, mengenggam tangannya dan kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat datang di perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke 2 tahun."

Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada 2 orang yang pasti akan menjadi fokus melebihi bintang paling terang sekalipun, mereka sangat iri saat dimana Kim Jongin tersenyum begitu manis dan tulus, karena fakta tentang tuan besar itu yang sangat susah tersenyum kalau bukan karena kyungsoo.

Mereka sangat iri saat melihat bagaimana cara jongin menatap mata kyungsoo, pandangan itu seperti memuja dan jongin akan selalu menganggap kyungsoo paling berkilau diantara kilauan lainnya.

Kyungsoo, Si Isteri dengan tubuh proposional dan gaun malam indah itu membawa jongin membungkuk sekedar memberi pemberian hormat pada para tamu yang datang.

"Terimakasih... ini juga merupakan satu bulan club _'Dynamite'_ berjalan. _So, Let's Party tonight_."

...

"Hai... aku sekarang sedang menari dengan _sekang wife_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bukan menari tuan, tapi berdansa."

Jongin menyembunyikan senyumannya, mata kedua orang itu saling menatap dan hembusan napas serta aroma tubuh mereka merupakan hal yang paling indah, jika digambarkan ini seperti layaknya mencium aroma nuttela yang begitu manis.

"selamat untuk mu, ku dengar ini acara 2 tahun pernikahanmu nyonya Kyungsoo."

"Yeah, dan aku juga mengucapkan selamat pada mu atas pernikahan 2 tahun mu."

"Suamimu pasti sangat senang, kau baik sekali mau merahasiakan ini darinya dan membuat kejutan untuknya."

"hahaha, tentu saja aku isteri yang cantik yang memiliki sensitifitas tinggi mengenai hal itu tapi suamiku begitu bodoh hampir melupakan ulang tahun pernikahannya."

"Mungkin suamimu lupa, karena dia tersiksa tentang perasaannya sendiri... kudengar tuan besar tidak mendapat service dari mu semenjak _dynamite club_ berdiri... kau tahu itu sangat buruk untuk hormone lelaki."

Kyungsoo memerah, wajahnya tersipu malu. Dan jongin menyukai warna merah yang bersatu dengan lipstick dibibir sexy itu.

"Hey, kau sepertinya mengenal baik suamiku. Lalu bagaimana isterimu? Ku dengar dia sangat liar jika sedang bercinta... sayang sekali, sebulan ini kau ditinggalkannya karena pekerjaan barunya."

"benar sekali, dia sangat liar... dan kemarin saat wanita itu mabuk, dia hampir membuatku memperkosanya jika saja pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci rapat olehnya, kau tahu... jika dia mabuk, isteriku akan berubah menjadi pela*ur menggairahkan yang pintar mengendalikan napsuku, dia... erotis, jika mau tahu."

"Err... kau nakal sekali Jongin." Kyungsoo hampir mencelupkan diri di _ice tube_ yang besar di sudut club yang merendam wine, karena percakapan ini semakin intim.

"Kau yang nakal, kau tidak tahu tersiksanya aku hmm? Semenjak dihari pertama kau meresmikan club kau bahkan menolakku menari denganmu. Dan aku berpikir mungkin kau akan menari atau lebih tepatnya bergoyang diranjang kita tapi yang kudapat kau yang malah tidur berdua dengan sicantik Lovely."

"Bahkan kemarin kau menggodaku, dan kau tetap menyiksaku. Kau tahu... aku bermain solo setiap malam karena mu, dan kemarin, cairanku terbuang hampir 5 kali karenamu!"

Astaga... sekarang kim jongin si direktur utama sekang sedang mengungkapkan semua rasa kesalnya pada kyungsoo yang sudah memerah karena ucapan nakal jongin. Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo ketika kyungsoo hampir menyentuh tubuh pria besar dibelakangnya, jongin tidak rela jika kulit kyungsoo disentuh oleh siapapun jadi jongin dengan cepat menjauhkan si pemilik bertubuh besar dan berdansa diantara bunga mawar merah.

"jadi..."

"hmm?"

Jongin tersenyum, menikmati langkah kakinya dan juga dekapan halus tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Aku akan menghukummu, sampai aku puas... sayang."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau akan memohon nantinya, kau tahu suara desahan dan jeritan sexymu yang erotis selalu terngiang setiap malamnya, dan kupastikan... cairanku akan mengisi mu penuh, aku akan membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya menahan gejolak dan kau tahu, sisi liarmu akan keluar 100 kali lipat karena permainanku malam ini. Dan aku pastikan Kim Lovely akan memiliki adik."

Ya ampun, Do Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan jongin, suami mesumnya ini sedang menggodanya atau merangsangnya? Dia bahkan mengucapkan itu sangat enteng dan tidak memperdulikan tamu-tamu lain yang sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang sangat indah di sekitarnya, tanpa menahan volume suaranya.

Kyugsoo sudah memerah, beruntung tamu-tamu itu tidak mendengar ucapan itu, jongin benar-benar nakal.

Rasanya kyungsoo seperti terperangkap, ketika mendengar perkataan jongin, dan dia tahu hukuman itu benar-benar akan ditepati jongin bahkan lebih parahnya Kyungsoo pasti akan dikurung selama seminggu karena jongin.

"Hahaha... dasar mesum!"

"Aku mesum karenamu, sayang."

Yaampun!

"Ohiya... 'dynamite' sangat terkenal sekarang, dan kau mengalahkan kepopuleranku."

"Wah, bagus jika begitu?"

"Yeah, sangat bagus dan aku benci lelaki lain yang mencoba mendekatimu di dynamite."

"maka itu kau datang disetiap malam?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. "hmm, tepatnya aku datang untuk melindungi isteriku dari mata lelaki bajingan kaya."

"Hahaha, jangan norak... kau tahu disini ada chanyeol, baekhyun dan juga xiumin."

Lalu jongin meghembuskan napasnya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikannya, dia sangat menyukai sikap jongin yang begitu imut dimatanya, dia begitu meyukainya sampai pusing mengapa kyungsoo begitu menyukai jongin. Konyol sekali.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Jongin memanggilnya dengan suara berat, dan itu hampir melelehkan telinganya, dia juga sedang mengenggam tangannya dengan begitu lembut, dan mata favoritenya itu memandangi wajahnya begitu dalam.

"Hmm?"

"aku tahu ini norak, dan ini bukan gayaku sama sekali, tapi salahkan teman-teman gila ku yang menyuruhku membuat kejutan untukmu... yatuhaaaan aku benar-benar ingin terbang ke galaxy saat ini!" Jongin berbisik pelan ditelinga kyungsoo, lalu kemudian secara perlahan melepaskan genggaman hangat nya ditangan kyungsoo.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya, dan bersamaan dengan berdirinya dia didepan kyungsoo, semua tamu dynamite seolah berhenti serentak, diam melihat adegan langka si direktur utama Sekang yang cuek dan dingin sedang berdiri dengan senyuman tampan didepan isterinya.

"Kau tahu, Keinginanku untuk _memilikimu_ hanyalah sebesar pasir, sementara keinginanku untuk menjadi _milikmu_ seluas angkasa. Begitu luas dan aku begitu menginginkannya."

Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kim jongin, ketika tiba-tiba pria ini berhenti berdansa, dan lampu mati. Membawanya pada kebutaan sesaat dan kemudian lampu sorot mengarah pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, hanya mereka berdua. Dan alunanan pelan instrumen piano all of me milik Jhon legend terdengar, Menimbulkan decakkan kagum dari para tamu ketika kyungsoo melihat jongin yang berdiri didepannya memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih merah yang sangat besar.

"Jadikan aku milikmu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, melihat bagaimana si dingin itu sedang berbicara.

"Aku berpikir sepanjang malam saat dimana aku bertemu denganmu, di keramaian manusia sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku mengulangnya sambil berdoa jika benar memang Tuhan memberikan takdir-Nya padaku dan mengabulkan permintaanku malam itu. Aku merapalkannya bagai mantra yang tak pernah mati hingga mulutku berbicara sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, sungguh. Terdengar seperti gemuruh di kala hujan, tapi aku tetap bisa mengatakannya.. aku mencintaimu. Dan kau menerimaku."

"Kebahagiaanku bertambah saat kau mengucapkan kata _'aku bersedia'_... menimbulkan kembang api indah diduniaku, kau memberiku surga diantara keluarga kecil kita saat 1 tahun yang lalu kau melahirkan malaikat kecil dengan wajah cantik bernama Kim Lovely... wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu, dan aku hampir gila saat kenyataan menghadapkanku tentang dua bidadari cantik yang mengisi hari-hariku dan berada digenggamanku."

Air mata gadis cantik itu keluar, rasa kebahagian tertera jelas diwajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu tipe romantis bukanlah style jongin, jongin lebih seperti pria cuek yang tidak melakukan kemanisan dengan kata-kata melainkan dengan perbuatan tapi, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang sukses besar membuat detak jantungnya berantakkan.

"Aku adalah milikmu tanpa kupedulikan apakah kau berpikir demikian terhadapku. Tidak? Aku tidak peduli. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku cintai, Kyungsoo, Aku adalah milikmu dan tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk mencabut _claim_ itu dari hidupku karena kau sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan aku jatuh terlalu dalam karena mu. Kau tidak bisa kembali dan menghapus jejakku padamu."

"Kau tahu, fokusku ada padamu, setiap sel dalam tubuhku milikmu, terimakasih... untuk semuanya, segalanya."

Jongin tersenyum, melihat bagaimana wajah itu basah karena air mata, jongin mendekatinya, menghapus nya perlahan, lalu membawa kyungsoo kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan menghirup oksigen favoritenya.

Mendengar isakan tertahan kyungsoo, mendengar detakkan jantungnya yang bergemuruh berdetak bersama dengan wanitanya, dia menghirup bagaimana wangi tubuh itu selalu membuatnya tenang, membuatnya merasa bahwa dunia ada pada genggamannya. Seperti puzle tubuh kyungsoo sangat pas didekapan jongin.

Jongin berbisik pelan.

"Terimakasih untuk kebahagian ini... _Kyungsoo I'am Yours_ , _And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,_ _Yours, until the rivers all run dry_ , _In other words until I die._ _I'm gonna stay right here by your side,_ _Do my best to keep you satisfied,_ _Nothin' in the world could drive me away_ _'Cause every day, you'll hear me say_... _"_

Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian saat pelukan itu terlepas, dan kedua mata itu saling memandang dalam jarak yang sangat tipis, jongin membuatnya pusing dengan perasaan bahagia kelewat manis ini.

Jongin mengunci kyungsoo ditempat dan mata pekat itu membawanya terbang kelangit biru indah, dan ciuman termanis sedunia dirasakannya.

 _"I fall in love, with your love. Again and again."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Club malam 'Dynamite' identik dengan kalangan jetset, si pengumpul dollar dan kemewahan brand terkenal. Tapi, bagi Kim Jongin.. Club malam Dynamite identik dengan si mungil anggun bernama, Do Kyungsoo. 'Mau berselingkuh dengan ku' dasar konyol! mereka berdua seperti anak TK yg sedang bermain skenario gila dengan keintiman menggoda. First Oneshoot : Fall In Love With Love, Fluff!

/

 _ **KKEUT!**_

 _ **PS : Ada Sequel nya di SUGAR PIE HONEY BUNCH. silahkan dibaca:)**_

Hai? Aku buka september pertama ini dengan 'Wanna Be Sweet...' ini kumpulan fanfic wansyut, dan couple pertama chap ini KaiSoo... Welcome september! Tadinya aku mau ngepost ini tepat di 1 september tapi apa daya... web saat itu lg down, aku gak bisa buka profile aku, aku kira itu cuma di indo aja, tapi ternyata saat ngecek di isdownrightnow ternyata sedunia merasakan kegalauan aku, beruntung web ini kembali berjalan setelah kemarin-kemarin graphic nya gak jalan...

Perasaan dikasih surprise ditengah tugas dan kemudian malam itu kalian menjadi ratu dengan semua teman yang membantu seseorang membuat kejutan besar tanpa kalian tahu itu... bener-bener luar biasa. Rasanya air mata keluar sendirinya, dan berkat nyanyian Arctic Monkeys – I'am Yours..

Aku tuangin semua disini. I love you...

Oiya yang nanya aku kelahiran berapa, aku lahir tahun 1996, kalo aku lebih muda panggil aja aku adek, atau lovelrin, rin? Lovel? Terserah kakak-kakak cantik dan tampan deh:) tapi kalo aku lebih tua TT_TT panggil aja aku eonni, nuna atau kakak, sister?... asal jangan author, itu rasanya aneh hahaha :D

Next Wansyut : HanSoo ( A heart Like Me)

So,

share what you feel, not what you think? Okay...? tengkyuu!


	2. HANSOO : A Heart Like Me

" **A Heart Like Me"**

 **Cast:** Xiao Luhan and Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance, Highschool!Au • **Length:** 2000 wc • **Rating:** T

 **Soundtrack:** Love You To Death – Taeyang

 **Summary:**

 _Now The Bitter, Now The Sweet_ _. Today, let's fall in love... a heart like me._

 _._

 _._

Sudah kubilang beratus kali atau bahkan beribu kali...Dia, namja itu bukan namja baik-baik!

Akuilah saja bahwa aku bodoh, setidaknya itu memang benar.

Aku bodoh, pemilihan kata yang cukup baik.

Aku juga pengecut, aku kikuk dan aku terlalu idiot untuk memberitahu kebenaran tentang yang sebenarnya karena aku menyukainya.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengerang frustasi, dipikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan ringan dirinya.

Aku bisa gila! Kenapa pikiranku menjadi begitu sunyi. Begini... dia tidak akan mengerti tentang semua yang aku katakan dan aku juga terlalu lambat dalam memilih kata untuk menjelaskannya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Yeah... ini semua karena ucapan tololku.

"Kau belum menjawabku! Kenapa Chanyeol dan juga Sehun merencanakan semua itu!"

Tckck, apa yang harus aku jawab?

Aku mengutuk suara yang keluar seenaknya dari bibirku, aku mengutuk pada bibir yang bodohnya tidak mengunci perkataanku, aku bodoh saat membiarkan pikiranku bekerja menghasilkan hal yang menyusahkanku. bodoh!

"XIAO LUHAN!"

Urrghhh...

Aku menatap wajahnya yang sudah sangat panik dan menuntut penjelasan dari ucapanku sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mencari keuntungan dari kepopuleran ku? Maksudmu apa?"

"Aish, aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya, otak mu terlalu lamban dalam mengertinya!"

Dia terbengong, aku malah menjauhi tatapannya.

"Aku tidak merasakannya, Chanyeol dan Sehun sangat baik. Aku sangat menyukai mereka."

Menyukai?

Kau bilang kau menyukai mereka? Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku ini bodoh? Aku yang mempunyai ketampanan lebih dari mereka, aku yang dipuja banyak wanita, aku yang pintar dalam hal akademik dan aku yang mengenalmu terlebih dahulu!

Kau menganggap aku apa?

Teman? Teman seperti layaknya Xiumin, atau Jongin si ketua tim Basket, Apa Baekhyun si jago hapkido? Atau si tower Kris? Si baik hati Lay? Ah... apa Suho si orang kaya pemilik sekolah ini? Chen si suara mematikan, ahh atau Tao yang ahli dalam Martial arts?

Atau Si CHANYEOL sialan itu yang selalu tersenyum saat melihat mu!

Do Kyungsoo bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu jika namja itu sedang mencoba mendekatimu dengan senyum nya, gayanya, tingkah lakunya... dan aku paling membenci dirimu yang selalu menyambut nya dengan senyum cerah saat dia menghampirimu!

Kau itu bodoh atau apa!?

Atau SEHUN? SEHUN yang mempunyai wajah tampat memikat dan suara manis saat dia berbicara denganmu? Oh ayolah Do Kyungsoo suaraku lebih manis dibandingkan dirinya.

Dia tidak begitu tampan dariku, apa kau tidak tau jika dia mendekatimu karena dia menyukaimu? Kau tidak bisa melihat dengan semua hal yang dibelinya untuk mu? Dengan tingkah aegyo menjijikannya atau juga dengan kata-kata bualnya?

Kau itu bodoh atau apa!

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, aku membenci dirinya jika menyangkut Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Mereka itu membencimu, aku berani bersumpah!"

Aku rasa aku sudah hilang kendali.

Kyungsoo, menggeleng. "aku juga berani bersumpah mereka tidak seperti itu. lagipula atas dasar apa kau bisa mengatakan itu?"

"Kyung~ dengarkan aku. Jauhi mereka. Mereka tidak baik untukmu!"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kau lucu sekali." Aku menarik nafasku kasar.

"Aku tahu itu, karena aku bisa merasakannya! Jadi dengarkan aku saja okay?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan cara jalanya pikiranmu itu. kau saja tidak dekat dengan mereka, jadi bagaimana kau bisa merasakannya hah?"

"Kyungsoo~ya, ka-"

"Xiao Luhan, seperti katamu bagaimana bisa mereka merencanakan untuk membunuhku? Kau konyol, mereka membenciku? Itu tidak mungkin karena kemarin mereka mengutarakan perasaan mereka kepadaku. Jadi aku tidak percaya denganmu... "

"Tunggu..."

Aku mendekat kearahnya yang berdiri dibawah rindangnya pohon mapple sekolah.

"Apa katamu? Mengutarakan perasaan? Siapa yang mengutarakan perasa-"

"Mereka berdua! Chanyeol dan juga Sehun!"

 _Shit!_

"Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" dia terkejut dengan suaraku yang meninggi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berbuat suatu kesalahan!"

Tentu saja kau membuatnya! Kau yang menyebabkan mereka jatuh oleh pesonamu! Kau adalah suatu kesalahan!

"mereka mengutarakan perasaannya padamu? Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Apa begitu penting memberitahumu?"

Aku mengacak rambutku, tentu saja penting. Aku menyukai mu bodoh. Aku perlu tahu perasaanmu tentang 2 bocah tengil itu. mereka merupakan sainganku untuk mendapatkan cintamu selain fans mu yang lain.

"JAWAB AKU!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU!"

Tetttt tetttt tttetet

Kyungsoo mendengar suara bel sekolah pertanda waktu surga bagi siswa sudah habis, Luhan masih menatapnya kesal, Kyungsoo dengan gusar mengambil handphonenya yang berada di kursi lalu berbalik darinya.

Oh tunggu!

GRAB.

Aku menarik tangannya saat gadis itu mencoba pergi dariku menyebabkan handphonenya terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"LEPAS! AKU HARUS MASUK KELAS!"

Aku mengeratkan peganganku.

"Tidak sebelum kita menyelesaikan ini!"

Dia menyentak tangan ku kasar, lalu berbalik kearahku.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" dia berteriak, tangannya dia kepal dan memukul dadaku.

"KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU!"

Aku menatap matanya yang mulai berair.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Aku menangkap tangannya yang digunakannya untuk memukulku, dia memberontak kasar.

"KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Dia mendongak, nafasku dan nafasnya sama-sama terengah-engah. Aku membuang nafas beratku.

"Kau bodoh! Kau tidak tahu jika mereka berdua itu tidak tulus menyukaimu!"

"Xiao Luhan, berhenti bersikap seperti ini!"

"kyungsoo~ya, Seharusnya kau yang berhenti bersikap seper-"

"AKU MENYUKAI CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melepaskan tangannya, rasanya seluruh tubuhku lemas saat dia mengucapkan kata itu.

Nafasku semakin terengah-engah, nafas beratku ini membuat udara disekitarku menipis.

...

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat selesai mengucapkan kata itu.

Luhan, meneguk ludah pahitnya dengan susah. Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bersama Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Do Kyungsoo! Berhenti berbohong!"

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA BERHENTI BERBOHONG, WENDY, SULLI, IRENE, SOOJUNG LUNA, SOOJIN, MINAH, JIMIN, IU,SEOHYUN, GAYOON, HYUNA LALU SIAPA LAGI YANG AKAN MENJADI WANITAMU HUH?"

Kyungsoo berteriak, air matanya terjatuh tanpa izin. Sial dia membenci dirinya saat tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya.

Luhan membelalakan matanya, dia terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau salah paham!"

"OOH KAU INGIN MENYANGKALNYA?"

"DO KYUNGSOO! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANMU HAH? CHANYEOL, JONGIN, KRIS, SUHO, TAEMIN, BAEKHYUN, MINO, MARK, SEHUN, CHANYEOL, JUNGKOOK, HANBIN, XIUMIN, CHEN, LAY, TAO Ahhh Aku bahkan sampai lupa siapa saja yang jatuh dalam pesona mu!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU!"

Luhan menyeringai.

"Kenapa? kau takut jika aku menyebutkan semua lelaki yang-"

 **PLAK.**

"..."

"Aku salah menilaimu selama ini."

Luhan terdiam ditempat, hatinya sakit. Rasa panas menjalarinya.

Sesak yang menyakitkan menenggelamkannya saat Kyungsoo berbalik pergi tanpa melihat kearahnya.

Dadanya bergemuruh.

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Sakit.

...

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama namja bodoh ditaman. Dia rasa otaknya sudah mulai bekerja diluar batas.

Dia sungguh kesal, dia membenci Luhan.. oh menyebut namanya saja membuat mata kyungsoo mulai berair.

Gadis cantik itu berjalan secepat mungkin menjauhi Luhan yang masih menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja mati rasa.

Dia seharusnya mengejar wanita itu kan? Tapi apa? Apa yang saat ini kau lakukan hah? Dia tidak bisa menggerakan badannya karena seluruh organnya fokus dengan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Aku bersama Chanyeol!"_

Shit!

Ada perasaan asing yang mulai detik ini ia nobatkan sebagai hal yang paling dia benci, rasa ini menyengsarakannya, asing sangat asing dan benar-benar menyakitinya...

Ini membuatnya tidak waras, perasaan aneh didadanya ini membawa dirinya untuk bertahan dengan memegang sakit didadanya dan juga kakinya yang hilang kendali seperti jelly.

Dia tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya, Luhan lemas, dia jatuh dengan lutut yang bertumpu pada tanah. Matanya memandang rumput hijau yang menjadi tempat menapaknya, saluran nafasnya seperti tercekik, aliran pembuluh darahnya menipis...

Dan satu tetes air... jatuh dari matanya.

Tetesan itu jatuh perlahan, bergantian walau Luhan mencoba untuk menahannya tapi organ tubuhnya memberontaknya.

Ini bukan seperti dirinya, Luhan tahu ini hal bodoh. Kenapa dirinya harus seperti ini? Kenapa dia harus senorak dan sekonyol ini? Dan kenapa dia menangis?

Oh shit.

Ini bukan Luhan. Ini berbeda jauh dari citra dirinya.

-drrtttt ddrrtt drtt drrrttt-

Getaran itu memaksanya untuk mencari sumbernya, matanya fokus melihat sebuah benda kotak putih yang berada tepat didepannya berdiri.

Handphone milik Kyungsoo...

...

Dia Idiot, sangat Idiot! Apa yang dia pikirkan ketika menyuruh gadis cantik itu menjauhi Sehun dan juga Chanyeol, dia idiot ketika tidak sengaja berteriak kepadanya, dia idiot ketika memperlakukan kyungsoo sampai membuat gadis cantik itu menangis.

Dan dia beribu kali idiot saat mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya dan juga kyungsoo.

.

.

Luhan berlari sekencang meteor diangkasa menuju kelas kyungsoo dilantai 3 sekolah, dirinya membawa kakinya melaju lebih cepat lagi saat mendaki anak-anak tangga sekolah dan juga hilang kendali ketika tubuhnya sibuk menabrak murid-murid lain yang menganggu jalannya.

Brugh.

Dan Luhan jatuh, lutunya pasti memerah atau berdarah tapi itu tidak di pedulikannya sama halnya dengan dirinya yang tidak memperdulikan siswa lain yang memandanginya seperti presiden yang melintas didepan mata mereka. Dan bedanya ini Luhan. Xiaou-Lu-Han si murid pemalas dengan segudang prestasi dan juga tubuh proposional, mata charming dan juga pemiik aura yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu yang paling terkenal di sekolah.

Deru napas Luhan memburu beradu dengan detakkan jantungnya saat melihat tubuh mungil gadis cantik yang merupakan satu-satunya alasan dia melakukan semua kegilaan dan kekacauan ini dan juga disemua sel otaknya.

Luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo sebelum kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelasnya, dia menariknya dan tubuh mungil itu berbalik kearahnya dengan wajah penuh air mata dan juga mata memerah dan itu membuat Luhan henti napas selama 3 detik.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menariknya dan sekarang sedang memenjarakannya diantara dinding 5 meter diantara pot tumbuhan hijau sekolah.

Mata kyungsoo kembali memanas saat merasakan deru napas Luhan, keringat dan juga ekspresi diwajah Luhan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kyungsoo~ya... aku minta maaf."

Wajah Luhan dipenuhi dengan penyesalan, semua tertera disana saat dimana Luhan mengucapkan hal itu untuknya.

Kyungsoo bernapas berat, berusaha agar dia tidak semakin menangis, dan dia terlonjak saat Luhan memandangi kedua matanya.

"Aku idiot... tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu menangis." Dan Luhan menghapus air mata kyungsoo.

"alasan aku mengucapkan kata-kata tolol itu karena aku..."

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo merasakan ada aliran hangat di aliran darahnya yang berdesir lebih cepat dari normal, dan juga air matanya yang kembali jatuh mengenai pipi lembut sehalus sutera. Luhan sedang mengutarakan perasaannya padanya?

"Aku mencintaimu dan hal itu bertambah rasanya disetiap detik waktu, hingga aku tidak tahu lagi dimana aku harus menampung rasa cintaku padamu, sampai-sampai aku melakukan hal gila dan juga membuat luka padamu."

"Luhan_"

"Aku salah... kau tahu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, terlalu takut kehilanganmu hingga rasanya sangat sesak saat melihatmu menangis karenaku."

"..."

"Aku... mencitaimu."

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri, meredam suara tangis yang terlampau kencang. Luhan terlalu pintar dalam membolak-balikkan perasaannya. Luhan terlalu cerdas bagaimana membuat dirinya terlihat begitu bodoh karena pernyataan Luhan. Dan saat dirinya menundukkan wajahnya kyungsoo hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat celana di bagian lutut Luhan yang berwarna merah darah dan hal itu mampu membuatnya terisak seperti sekarang.

Luhan kembali menghapus air mata dipipinya dengan lembut, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah kyungsoo yang malah menangis seperti anak kecil didepannya dan itu membuat wajah Luhan panik.

"Kyungsoo~ya?"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Pasti sakit." Kyungsoo berusaha mendongakkan wajahnya dan dia dapat melihat betapa khawatirnya wajah Luhan sekarang.

"Kau jatuh."

"Maaf, kau tahu aku terlalu takut saat kau meninggalkanku sehingga aku mengejarmu dan aku tidak sadar tergelincir." Kyungsoo memilih menatap wajah itu dalam, mengukir semuanya dipikirannya dan hatinya. Menyukai bagaimana tuhan menciptakan bentuk wajah Luhan yang sangat disukainya.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi..." Kyungsoo sedikit tersedak air matanya saat berusaha berbicara kepada lelaki didepannya.

"maafkan aku..." Air mata gadis itu mengalir seraya kata-kata Luhan yang kembali menyentuh hatinya, dan Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan seakan hari esok adalah hari terakhir mereka akan bernapas, saling menyukai, dan ada segelintir perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo~ya..."

Luhan terlalu kaget tapi akhirnya wajahnya berganti menjadi senyuman.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Luhan~a."

...

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau membuat rumor tentang sehun dan juga chanyeol yang ingin membunuhku..."

"Kau tahu alasannya... itu karena aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak mau melihat mereka disekitarmu."

"hahaha dasar lucu." Luhan menikmati gelak tawa dari kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat manis untuknya.

"Kau berbohong padaku tentang dirimu dan juga chanyeol. " Kyungsoo menghabiskan jus strawberry yang dipesannya, lalu dia menatap si pangeran, Luhan.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Handphonemu ada padaku. Dan kau tahu hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah tampan ku, jadi itu alasan kenapa kau tidak mengizikanku meminjam handphonemu selama ini?"

"Ak_"

"Dan juga... aku bersyukur karena handphone putihmu memberiku petunjuk dan menyadarkanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

CHU~

Lalu kemudian pipi kyungsoo berubah semerah tomat, saat sedetik yang lalu pipinya dicium lembut oleh Luhan dan Luhan, pria itu sudah menunduk terpaku di tempatnya, memilih diam menjauhi mata kyungsoo... karena Luhan sepertinya telah hilang kendali dan juga rasa kembang api yang aneh menggelitik perutnya beserta dentuman keras didadanya membuat wajahnya memerah dan menghasilkan senyuman terukir indah dipipinya.

5 detik berlalu, dan suasanapun berubah saat dimana Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo, melihat bagaimana kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

CHU~

Dan Luhan kembali berhenti bernapas saat pipinya mendapat balasan manis dari kyungsoo.

.

.

 **Kkeut~**

Hai? ^^ pasangan Hansoo in this fic. Luhan!

Next Chap... ?

so, share what you feel, not what you think.. okay?

Tengkyu to our reviewers n siders ^^ Gomapthank! LOVE!


	3. BAEKSOO : When Love Stop

**When Love Stops**

By : LovelRin

 **Cast:** Byun Baekhyun [EXO-K], Kim Taeyeon [SNSD], Do Kyungsoo (YOU)

|| **Other Cast:** EXO||

 **Genre:** Hurt!, Fluff, Fans zone || **Rating:** G || **Length:** 2500w

 **Soundtrack:** Ukiss – When Love Stops!

 **Summary :** "When the wide ocean dries up, when the sun loses its light, Maybe that's when this love will stop."

–

 _Ketika air laut surut_

 _Ketika matahari kehilangan sinarnya_

 _Mungkin saat itu cinta ini akan berhenti_  
–

Byun Baekhyun…

Byun Baekhyun…

Byun Baekhyun…

"Itu_" wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang berterbangan mengikuti telunjuk temannya.

"_ nama nya Byun Baekhyun." Tunjuk temannya pada sekumpulan namja di tengah lapangan bola. Wanita itu tersenyum, tersenyum bagaikan matahari yang menyinari dunia yang selalu membuka paginya dengan cahaya hangat menyentuh setiap lapisan kulitnya.

' _Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun?'_

"Dia merupakan _striker_ selain Luhan Oppa." Matanya terkunci saat dia melihat namja itu menggiring sebuah bola. Perasaan aneh mulai mempengaruhi nafas nya. Debaran didada yang seperti _Drum_ di pukul membuatnya bergerak gelisah. Tangannya yang memegang botol air bergetar.

' _Namanya Byun Baekhyun.'_

"Dia _mood Maker_ dalam _club_ bolanya." Telinganya beradu dengan suara teman disampingnya yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri sambil menggerakkan banner besar bertuliskan 'EXO FIGHTING'

Diam-diam wanita itu meringis, menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Kakinya ikut bergetar… genggaman tangannya pada botol air menguat. Desakkan di hatinya yang mengerikan membuatnya tercekat. Pandangannya mengabur, bukan karena adanya debu yang masuk kemata indah nya. Bukan juga karena para penonton yang sedari tadi rusuh karena ingin melihat lebih. Bukan… bukan karena hal yang wajar.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat pandangan wanita itu mengabur jika bukan karena_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 __Air mata._

Air mata yang mengaburi pandangan matanya jatuh.

Tetesan air dengan rasa asin terjatuh tepat disaat dirinya mengedipkan mata cokelat pekatnya. Dia meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Lalu tersenyum miris.

" _Namaku Byun Baekhyun…"_

* * *

Cuaca dibulan Oktober begitu dingin, angin bertiup kencang. Dedaunan di batang pohon maple terjatuh karena warna cokelat keringnya yang ringan. Tidak ada yang lebih sial lagi saat hujan tiba-tiba jatuh dengan deras mengguyur kota Seoul yang kecil.

Pejalan kaki sudah terburu-buru berlari sebelum air yang jatuh dari langit membasahi jaket mahal berkelas mereka. Jalanan yang ramai menjadi sangat kacau karena hujan bertambah deras.

Yeoja dengan jaket cokelat terkekeh. Dia melangkah dengan langkah ringan di taman kota. Menatapi rumput yang diinjaknya basah karena hujan. Pandangan matanya terus memperlihatkan kilatan geli saat melihat para _worker holic_ menutupi kepala mereka dengan tas kerja mahal. Bahkan dia semakin terkikik saat melihat wanita _carrier_ yang kesusahan berlari mengikuti para pendahulunya karena _high heels_ tinggi mewah yang dipakai.

"Hei!" Suara teriakan seorang pria membuatnya diam, suara itu terlalu kuat. Langkah kaki terburu-buru dari orang yang dibelakangnya menarik perhatian wanita itu. Tanpa banyak perdebatan dalam dirinya dia menoleh dan menatap pria yang mungkin memanggilnya.

"Kau kehujanan." Wanita itu terpesona beberapa detik. Matanya memperlihatkan emosi senang dan kagetnya. Dia tersenyum lalu

"Baekhyun sunb_"

Pria itu tersenyum menarik jaket tebal yang memerangkap tubuhnya, payung putih dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri lalu dia bergerak secepat kilat.

.

.

Melewati wanita itu.

.

"_Sunbae." Wanita itu bergumam, tepat disaat Baekhyun pria dengan payung putih berjalan melewatinya. Dia tertahan dalam beberapa detik sebelum memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Taeyeon Sunbae, kau bisa terkena flu." Baekhyun memberikan Jaketnya yang diambil oleh tangan ramping wanita anggun dengan rambut cokelat. "Baekhyun, terimakasih kau mau datang menjemput."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mempertipis jarak mereka lalu memayungi tubuh mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu. Ah!

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo. Kau disini rupanya?" Pertanyaan ringan yang dijawab dengan desisan singkat oleh wanita yang dilalui nya bagai bayangan.

 _Bayangan._

"Ah ye, Sunbaenim." Angguknya membiarkan tetesan hujan jatuh menyakitkan di kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin. Baekhyun mengangguk tidak melihat ringisan Kyungsoo karena kedinginan. Taeyeon wanita disamping Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Hai, kau pasti kedinginan." Kyungsoo tidak bisa memberikan reaksi, dia hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua yang sedang berdebat, Wanita rambut coket menyuruh Baekhyun pergi dari payungnya agar dia bisa memakainya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ayo." Serunya mendekat, Kyungsoo tersadar ketika suara halus dan lembut menyambut gendang telinganya, wanita itu sangat wangi, wangi bunga dengan buah menguar ketika wanita anggun itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Aniyo, Sunbaenim." Tolaknya segan.

Baekhyun, menatap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sedikit berubah ketika Kyungsoo menolak kebaikan Sunbae Idolanya.

"Wae?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit keras, terkesan menuntut jawaban yang sebisa mungkin dijawab Kyungsoo tanpa kesalahan. Pria sipit dengan kaus hitamnya yang sudah basah karena hujan mendekatinya.

"Aku akan dijemput… Dijemput oleh Luhan." Kyungsoo mengangguk, meyakinkan jawaban yang terlontar dari desakkan faring yang susah untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Dia bohong.

Taeyeon berkedip.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menemanimu sampai kau di jemput." Kyungsoo sekali lagi menggeleng. Tangannya sudah bergetar karena dingin.

"Tidak. Dia sudah dijalan. Dalam waktu dekat akan sampai. Mianhaeyo sunbaenim. Sepertinya aku pamit terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun menatap punggung kecil milik Kyungsoo dalam diam, Taeyeon yang berada disampingnya membalas pamit sopan dari Kyungsoo. Suara hujan dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Baekhyun menunduk lalu menatap Taeyeon tersenyum. "Ayo Sunbae. Mobil Sunbae dimana?"

.

.

.

' _Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo~ya'_

* * *

 _Ketika salju pertama jatuh untuk ke seribu kalinya._

 _Ketika bintang-bintang jatuh seperti hujan. Mungkin saat itulah kau akan tau_

 _Hatiku hanya pergi ke arahmu._

Paginya sepi karena Dosen bertubuh tambun tidak menghadiri kelasnya. Kyungsoo yang berdiam di kursinya fokus melihat semua update-tan dari para teman-teman wartawan kampus.

Dia memandangi semua berita yang tersiar di layar handphone nya, memamerkan semua foto kemesraan 'Baekyeon Couple' tidak, dia tidak berani membaca setiap kalimat yang menjelaskan foto itu. Tipe melankolis bukan seperti dirinya sekarang, karena dia sudah sedikit membaik saat kemarin sore menangis dalam hujan dan melampiaskan semua rasa yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia rasakan, hak apa yang dia punya sampai harus memaki wanita yang mendekati idol nya?

Lagi pula sudah jelas, Baekhyun. Pria yang disukainya itu telah membeberkan siapa type idealnya saat diwawancarai oleh wartawan saat club bolanya menang.

Kim Taeyeon.

Sunbae nya yang sangat cantik. Bagaikan tokoh _princess ala_ disney, Merupakan wanita beruntung yang dipilih oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak kaget lagi. Bukan tidak, tapi berusaha untuk menyatakan kepada dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun menganggap Taeyeon hanya sebatas idola. Seperti layaknya dirinya yang memfavoritkan Baekhyun dari 12 orang Club EXO di kampus.

Kyungsoo tahu mereka hanya sebatas kakak beradik, seperti saudara yang…. layaknya kemarin, tidak bisa dipisahkan. Seperti dirinya dengan Baekyun dan dirinya dengan boneka beruang cokelatnya yang ada di kamar.

Ia memandang status Baekhyun dan Taeyeon layaknya dirinya. Tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai. Kemarin yang dia lihat memang merupakan kasih sayang tulus dari Baekhyun untuk idolanya kan?

Iyakan?

Dia sedikt ragu.

.

.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun seperti dirinya. Baekhyun tidak salah. Jika dia dihadapkan keadaan seperti layaknya kemarin dia juga akan berlaku seperti Baekhyun yang dengan wajah tampan dan rambut yang ditata dan pakaian rapih memegang payung _white_ datang menjemput orang yang merupakan idolanya. Tapi… bisikan hati Kyungsoo mendesis.

Kemarin Byun Baekhyun sangat tampan, dia bersikap seperti itu bukan untukmu, tapi untuk Taeyeon.

Lalu dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya membalas dengan bisikan lirih jika.

Baekhyun sama dengan dirinya.

Akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat dirinya terlihat baik di depan sang Idola. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum saat hatinya berdetak kencang melihat Baekhyun sang idola lewat disamping kelasnya, Baekhyun hari ini tampan.

Dan lagi-lagi.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya semakin menyukai Baekhyun.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih indah saat Kyungsoo melihat lapangan hijau yang luas dengan berdirinya seorang pangeran tampan. Byun Baekhyun.

Do Kyungsoo akan selalu dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun kan? Jadwal latihan sepak bola club Baekhyun yang dimulai jam 4 sore membuatnya harus berlari kelapangan kampus, menyelesaikan semua kelasnya bahkan meminta sedikit waktu untuk pergi lebih awal hanya untuk melihat sang idola.

Kyungsoo senang, ketika dia melihat Baekhyun memainkan bola dengan tangannya membuat para member Club tertawa.

"Baekhyun sunbaenim selalu lucu." Katanya dengan suara jernih yang diakui oleh Luhan. Dia duduk di dekat pohon maple yang rindang, tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Baekhyun karena interaksi nya dengan yang lain. Dia terlihat gila, biarlah… dia akan sembuh seketika jika sudah menatap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memainkan kertas lipat berwarna merah yang diambilnya dari tas punggung birunya.

Origami…

Dia memandanginya lalu tersenyum manis saat tangannya sudah membuat lipatan-lipatan rumit membentuk sesuatu dari kertas merah yang cantik.

Sejujurnya dia tidaklah pandai dalam hal telaten yang butuh konsentrasi seperti ini, tetapi dia sudah terbiasa melipat sesuatu…. bentuk Hati.

Dia sudah terbiasa. Ketika dia bosan dia pasti akan melihat kertas lalu membuatnya menjadi bentuk hati dan menuliskan semua perasaannya untuk Baekhyun. Lucu.

Dia sedikit kesal karena lipatan terakhirnya susah untuk ditaklukkan.

Lalu kembali tersenyum bangga melihat bentuk hati itu. Memegangnya dan membawanya keatas langit untuk dipandang olehnya.

Indah sangat indah.

Langit juga sangat cerah, awan putih bergulung seperti kapas lembut yang sangat cantik.

"Hei." Ada bayangan seseorang dari belakangnya, tangan yang berada diatas menjulur kelangit sambil memegang kertas lipat merah hati yang cantik sedikit dia geser untuk melihat orang yang menghalangi langit cerahnya.

Dia melotot imut.

.

.

Detik berjalan dengan sangat lambat, otaknya sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali menjadi normal tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati diri.

Butuh 3 detik untuknya tersadar dalam kebodohannya ketika orang yang menatapnya tepat di mata yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya mengambil Hati merah cantik dari tangan kanannya dan duduk tegak dibelakang wanita cantik itu.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, sedikit tersedak karena oksigen yang dia hirup terlalu buru-buru.

"Cantik." Suara yang amat sangat di kenalnya membuatnya membeku.

Sejak kapan Baekhyun ada di belakangnya?

Sejak kapan dirinya bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun?

Pria yang duduk di belakangnya bergerak mendekat, dentuman keras dadanya semakin menguat. Dia tidak bisa bergerak saat Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Untukku boleh?" suara itu sangat dekat, Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo yang memandangi lapangan hijau dari bangku penonton.

Dia menyentuh lengan gadis itu. "Bolehkan?" Kyungsoo menoleh lalu, terhenti saat matanya kembali terkunci dimata sang idola.

Mungkin ini rasanya saat kau berada didekat idolamu, gila.

Hati Kyungsoo bahkan sudah melompat kegirangan melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum sangat amat manis mengalahkan madu termanis didunia.

Tersadar dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk lalu kembali menatap lapangan yang sudah lenggang.

Kyungsoo malu.

"Terimakasih." Girang Baekhyun, tawa jenakanya keluar. Kyungsoo mengangguk. jangan bilang kesenangan sesaat ini hanya mimpi baginya?

"Kau tidak ada kelas?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan yang diangguki Kyungsoo kaku. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Kau lucu." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya. "Eh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tangannya yang memegang bentuk hati milik Kyungsoo diangkat, memperlihtkannya kearah wanita itu.

"Ini indah, kau yang buat?" Kyungsoo seharusnya bisa memberi respon yang dianggap wajar, dia tidak mau menjadi orang gila kegirangan saat Baekhyun berada bersamanya, setidaknya dia akan melepaskan semua letusan bom nanti ketika Baekhyun tidak ada dalam pandangannya.

"Iya, eunggg"

baekhyun menatap wanita itu.

"_Sunbae terimakasih."

Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum, Kyungsoo mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya. Debaran dadanya menggila. Walaupun seperti itu dia memilih tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini.

Langka karena Baekhyun ada di sampingnya yang juga menatap matanya. Dia kembali tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu, sangat tulus.

"Menerima hatiku."

.

.

.

Hati fansmu.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo memandangi langit kota Seoul yang bertaburan bintang, memegang cokelat panas yang dipesan nya dari cafe milik temannya. Dia duduk dibalkon. Suasana balkon sunyi.

Kyungsoo meminum cokelat panasnya pelan, rasa manis membuatnya tersenyum.

Lalu dia menegang ketika sepasang wanita dan pria duduk di depannya sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia mengedipkan matanya, angin malam menghembus tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang tadi memeluknya hilang karena angin dingin …

Bukan.

Melainkan karena penglihatannya yang baru saja melihat Baekhyun.

 _Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Taeyeon._

Gelas yang berisi minumannya tiba-tiba berubah seperti air dingin yang bisa menembus telapak tangannya ketika melihat mereka berdua yang duduk berhadapan tanpa menyadari dirinya.

 _Bagus, bagus. Dia tidak melihatku._

Kyungsoo menaruh cokelat panasnya perlahan dimeja. Pandangannya tidak mau teralihkan dari 2 orang itu.

 _Kumohon jangan melihatku. Jangan._

Baekhyun duduk membelakanginya, Taeyeon terfokus pada Baekhyun yang ada didepannya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

 _Sangat serasi… indah._

Taeyeon sunbaenim sangat cantik, anggun seperti miss Korea.

Baekhyun sangat tampan dengan jaket putihnya. Dia begitu bersinar, meredupkan semua cahaya yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya. Pandangan wanita itu mengabur.

 _Kyungsoo~ya tidak, ini... tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan._

Tes

Tes

 _Jatuh sudah terjatuh. Bagaimana ini? Air mataku terjatuh begitu saja? Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan…_

Tes,

 _Air mataku kenapa kau malah menetes lagi? tidak. Mereka bukanlah.._

Kyungsoo terisak, tangisannya pecah. Tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri.

 _Jangan! Jangan sampai bersuara! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak pantas menangis._

 _Tapi… aku sudah menangis! nyatanya aku sudah menangis karena rasa sakit dihatiku! Hatiku perih, air mataku sudah tumpah tanpa kuperintahkan. Ini bukan diriku yang memerintah. Tapi…_

 _Ini.._

.

.

 _Ini perasaanku._

 _Perasaanku menolak semua yang ku lihat, nafasku semakin sesak saat aku menahan tangisanku. Perih didadaku sangatlah sakit. Aku menahan tangisanku yang malah menimbulkan isakan. Tidak! Mereka bukanlah apa yang kau pikirkan… kau bayangkan._

 _Tapi, nyatanya... apa yang aku lihat cukup membuatku sesak?_

Kau bilang Cukup!

Kenyataan nya yang kau lihat membuatmu Sangat sakit! bukan cukup! Iyakan?

 _Tidak… mereka bukan lah seperti itu. mereka hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Bukan sepasang kekasih. Bukan._

 _Bodoh tangisanku malah semakin kuat. Tanganku sudah kugerakkan untuk mencari tasku lalu buru-buru pergi dari sini. Kyungsoo, tidak, kau tidak boleh menangis._

* * *

Sandaranku pada pohon mapple dekat lapangan hijau membuatku sedikit rileks, lapangan sedang kosong dan aku memilih menghabiskan sedikit waktu disekitar sini sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pulang.

Baru jam 2 siang. Masih terlalu dini jika aku pulang.

Lapangan kosong, dan suasana sedikit dingin. Matahari menyumput dibalik awan.

Aku sudah bisa tersenyum sejak hari dimana aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. 2 hari yang lalu, dimalam itu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pikiranku?

Kenapa aku bisa menangis hanya karena melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon Sunbaenim? Sudah aku bilangkan, Baekhyun sama sepertiku.

Dia mengidolakan Taeyeon Sunbaenim, Baekhyun pasti senang karena bisa makan berduaan dengan Taeyeon sunbaenim. Iya… jika aku menjadi dirinya aku pasti senang.

Aku tersenyum, tapi kenapa saat aku tersenyum ada sedikit rasa sesak didada yang tiba-tiba mucul? Layaknya petir diatas langit hitam yang membuatku bergelum dalam selimut.

Bodoh, jangan egois Kyungsoo~ya… pikirkan dirinya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Aku memejamkan mata. Dan ….

Satu tarikan napas seseorang, membuatku nyaman.

Ada seseorang, seseorang yang dari wanginya saja dapat kukenali. Aku menggeleng, tidak. Jangan mendekat.

Mataku masih belum mau membuka. Ada yang lain… mataku mengeluarkan sebuah cairan, cairan air mata. Ada yang salah…

Aku bisa merasakannya, Pria itu duduk didepanku. Tarikan napasnya kembali dapat kudengar dan ku rasakan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda berada di kedua telingaku, pria itu memberikanku sebuah earphone.

.

.

Lalu aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain sebuah lagu…

U-kiss (when Love stops)'

' _I want you I need you_

 _Aku menginginkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu_

 _Aku menahanmu, aku mencintaimu_

 _Bahkan jika aku menambahkan setiap kata di dunia_

 _Itu tak cukup bagiku, ini hatiku_

 _I see you I hear you_

 _Aku melihatmu aku mendengarmu_

 _Aku merasakanmu dimanapun dirimu '_

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum, air mataku kembali jatuh.

Byun Baekhyun…

Dia orang yang dapat dengan mudah aku kenal.

Tiba-tiba pundak sebelah kananku berat, karena pria itu... mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundakku, detakkan jantungku berada diluar kendaliku.

 _Grab_

Darahku semakin berdersir ketika dia memegang tanganku. Lembut, seperti layaknya sebuah boneka beruang cokelat ku.

Nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

Air mataku kembali terjatuh.

Dia mengenggam tanganku erat.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun…. nama orang itu Byun Baekhyun.

 _Nama pria yang sedang memegang tanganku itu Baekhyun._

* * *

' _Byun Baekhyun berkencan dengan Kim Taeyeon'_

Itu merupaka artikel yang keluar pagi ini. Aku tersenyum, nyatanya dalam hatiku masih tersisa sepenggal rasa menyakitkan dan sesak.

Dia Idolaku, Byun Baekhyun.

Dia sama dengan ku, menyukai Idolanya…. dia menyukai Kim Taeyeon. Gadis anggun dan cantik yang sangat jauh lebih 100 point dibanding denganku. Aku hanya seorang gadis. Gadis yang menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Tidak…

Aku harus jujur.. nyatanya aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kisahku berakhir dengan bahagia. Aku menyelipkan sebuah origami merah bentuk hati dimana aku sering duduk di bawah pohon Mapple dekat Lapangan bola.

Aku tersenyum.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Dia Byun Baekhyun._

 _Byun Baekhyun EXO_

 _Mood Maker clubnya._

 _Dan aku mencintainya._

 _Tetap dan Selalu._

* * *

 _4 month latter.._

Aku menatap kembali tempat favoritku, tersenyum karena akhirnya aku bisa berada di tempat yang penuh kenangan. Aku cuti selama kurang lebih 4 bulan kuliah karena ada urusan keluarga. 4 bulan ini aku berada di Jepang. Dan kemarin aku baru pulang kembali.

Langit yang sama, dan pemandangan yang sama. Tidak banyak berubah.

Selain dirinya…

.

.

.

"Hai, Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

 **kkeut!**

Cerita ini aku buat saat aku galau tahun kemaren hahahaha XD dengan sedikit revisi, ditambah dengan aku denger lagu milik U-Kiss When Love Stop. Dan ….. tertuanglah semua rasa aku di fict ini, fict dgn genre hurt itu sebenernya bukan gaya aku-_- kan kasian kyungsoonya :p

Well, aku gak tahu kelanjutan hub itu gimana, yg jelas aku tetap mendukung apapun keputusan Baekhyun.

HUUAAAA KASUS AKU UDAH DI ACC! AKU BAHAGIAAA! #Ulalalala

karena aku bahagia, Lusa aku janji bakal ngepost chap 5 TSOU! ^^

So, tengkyuuu! Review please aku suka ngebaca review kalian hihihi :p tentang sequel telling you, tunggu tanggal publish nya ya!

#BOW LOVE YOU ALL :*


	4. BAEKSOO : When Love Start

**WHEN LOVE START**

 **Cast:** Byun Baekhyun Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO||

 **Genre:** Hurt!, Fluff, Romance || **Rating:** G || **Length:** 2000w

 **Soundtrack:** Tori Kelly – Paper Heart

 **Summary :** "When the wide ocean dries up, when the sun loses its light, Maybe that's when this love will stop."

...

 _ **SEQUEL WHEN LOVE STOP, yang belum baca silahkan baca fict itu terlebih dahulu biar lebih mengerti ya.  
**_

.

.

Kyungsoo harusnya sudah tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun merupakan orang yang akan selalu menadapat perhatiannya lebih dari apapun.

Kyungsoo menyukai segala yang dilakukan Byun baekhyun.

Si _mood maker club_ sepakbola EXO

Si pemilik suara merdu nan menenangkan hatinya

Si pemilik senyum dengan mata sipitnya

Si pemilik semua _paper heart_ nya

Si pemilik hatinya

Dan

.

.

Byun Baekhyun si pemilik hati Kim Taeyeon.

Sudah lebih 4 bulan kyungsoo pergi, tepatnya mencari ketenangan hatinya. Tidak apa-apakan dia mencoba kembali menata kepingan hatinya yang jika diibaratkan dengan _paper heart_ hatinya sudah lecek dengan berbagai remukkan si setiap sudut-sudutnya.

Sebelumnya hatinya untuh dengan warna merah jika hanya mengingat byun baekhyun, kemudian hatinya terbelah dua saat melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sunbae, lalu hatinya terbelah menjadi 4 ketika Baekhyun menegaskan bahwa _type ideal_ nya Kim Taeyeon.

Kemudian hatinya kembali terbelah menjadi 8 disuatu malam, melihat bagimana pria itu dengan jaket putihnya yang sangat tampan makan malam berdua dengan kim Taeyeon. dan _tada~_ hatinya kembali hancur ketika sebuah fakta tentang baekhyun dan sicantik sunbaenya tengah _dating_.

 _Byun baekhyun_ dan _Kim Taeyeon official_...

BaekYeon Couple akhirnya dating?

Iya kah?

Benarkah?

Suara hatinya yang sudah lebih dari bisikan itu menanyakan tentang kebenaran, dia tahu hatinya sudah terbelah, retak seperti gelas jatuh yang pecah dan hancur disana sini. Tapi akhirnya... dia kembali. _Paper heart_ itu kembali utuh walau tidak semulus sebelumnya.

Yeah.

Waktu membuatnya membaik.

Obat waktu membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Walaupun kenyataan dan kerinduannya menyapanya dengan sangat kuat.

Dan,

Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan Byun Baekhyun.

 _..._

 _Taeyeon putus dengan Baekhyun!_

Berita itu sudah didengarnya puluhan kali, pertama kali dia mendengar berita itu dari Soojung... teman kelas kalkulusnya. Dan hal yang dia rasakan adalah hatinya seperti meregenerasi sel-sel baru yang sedikit demi sedikit mengembalikan hati itu kembali berfungsi dengan normal.

Satu menit pertama mendengar berita itu, dia habiskan dengan membelalakkan matanya.

10 menit pertamanya, otaknya seperti disadap sesuatu sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, dan hal itu berlanjut di 10 menit berikutnya.

20 menit berikutnya, napasnya mulai memburu sangat cepat. Satu persatu pertanyaan menumpuk diotaknya, dia bisa botak ketika mencoba memikirkan jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

1 jam berikutnya... kyungsoo tidak percaya.

2 jam berikutnya... gadis itu seperti ditusuk ribuan belati. Perasaannya menyadarkannya. Baekhyun pasti sangat tersiksa sekarang, pasti pria itu sedang dalam situasi yang buruk, pasti byun baekhyun sangat sakit karena hubungannya dengan Taeyeon harus berakhir, baekhyun sama dengan dirinyakan?

Dia menyukai Taeyeon lebih dari sekedar fans.

Byun Baekhyun pasti sangat teriksa sekarang.

Ya tuhan..

Byun Baekhyun.

Dan 3 jam berikutnya... Do Kyungsoo berlari ke lapangan sepak bola kampusnya.

...

Kyungsoo memandangi tempat favoritenya. Langit yang sama, dan pemandangan yang sama. Tidak banyak berubah.

Selain dirinya…

.

.

.

"Hai... namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendenguskan napasnya pelan ketika akhirnya sapaan singkat itu keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Otaknya sudah beku melihat kyungsoo berada di tempat favorite yang selama 4 bulan ini terasa sangat sepi ketika gadis itu pergi.

Dan otaknya semakin bertambah beku melihat bagaimana kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, melihat bagaimana ekspresi itu akhirnya kembali dilihatnya.

"Aku takut.. kau melupakan namaku." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Rasa syukur menghantamnya ribuan kali ketika dia mencoba berjalan mendekatinya.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 lang_

"berhenti."

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara gadis itu. hanya tinggal 2 langkah sebelum baekhyun menyentuh kyungsoo, hanya tinggal 2 langkah baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu, hanya tinggal 2 langkah... tidak lebih, baekhyun bisa menghirup wangi tubuh gadis itu.

Hanya tinggal 2 langkah sebelum suara kyungsoo datang menyapa telinganya.

"berhenti..."

Kyungsoo kembali bersuara hampir berteriak ketika melihat baekhyun mencoba mendekatinya. Dia memejamkan matanya, menyanggupi dirinya yang bahkan sama sekali belum siapa ketika harus bertemu dengan baekhyun... secepat ini.

"jangan mendekat."

Semua denyut nadinya berdenyut sangat menyakitkan ketika kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu. kenangan tentang nya dan baekhyun menerpanya sangat hebat bagai roll film rusak yang membuatnya pusing.

Perasaannya campur aduk, semuanya. Segalanya. Hatinya. Pikirannya, logikanya dan kebodohannya.

"Do Kyungsoo..."

Baekhyun memanggilnya. Namanya.

"Aku putus dengan Taeyeon."

.

.

.

Baekhyun, mencapai titik lemahnya.

Byun Bekhyun sudah menyerah, jantungnya berdegup cepat dan kakinya sudah bergetar hebat, dia tahu akhirnya hari ini tiba. Akhirnya... akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis ini.

Matanya hanya bisa mengunci gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mengamatinya tanpa berkata apapun, melihat apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau bertambah kurus..." Baekhyun bersuara. Kyungsoo mengenggam tangannya sangat kuat.

"Rambutmu kembali berwarna hitam.."

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah.."

"Warna kesukaanmu tetap sama.. hitam." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pakaian berwarna hitam kyungsoo.

"Tidak banyak berubah. Selain diriku..."

Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kyungsoo yang diam terpaku ditempatnya beridiri. Detak jantungnya sudah menghancurkan semua sistem tubuhnya, seharusnya dipertemuan pertamanya semenjak gadis ini menghilang harus bisa lebih baik, bukannya penuh dengan keegoisan dirinya yang malah tetap melangkah walau kyungsoo sudah menyuruhnya berhenti untuk mendekatinya.

Baekhyun tahu, dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Dia tidak sanggup lagi harus melihat gadis itu hilang, dia tidak sanggup kehilangan salah satu bagian hatinya.

Dia tidak sanggup dan akhirnya pelukan hangat yang terkesan egois itu melelehkan semuanya.

"Aku merindukanmu... Do Kyungsoo."

...

Byun Baekhyun…

Byun Baekhyun…

Byun Baekhyun…

"Itu_" wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang berterbangan mengikuti telunjuk temannya.

"_ nama nya Byun Baekhyun." Tunjuk temannya pada sekumpulan namja di tengah lapangan bola. Wanita itu tersenyum, tersenyum bagaikan matahari yang menyinari dunia yang selalu membuka paginya dengan cahaya hangat menyentuh setiap lapisan kulitnya.

' _Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun'_

"Dia merupakan _striker_ selain Luhan Oppa. Kau lihatkan dia yang membawa kemenangan timnya 5 menit tadi." Matanya terkunci saat dia melihat namja itu tersenyum bahagia dengan teman setim nya yang mengeluarkan _euphoria_ kemenangan.

Perasaan aneh mulai mempengaruhi nafas nya. Debaran didada yang seperti _Drum_ di pukul membuatnya bergerak gelisah. Tangannya yang memegang botol air bergetar.

' _Hai.. Namaku Byun Baekhyun.'_

"Dia _mood Maker_ dalam _club_ bolanya." Telinganya beradu dengan suara teman disampingnya yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri sambil menggerakkan banner besar bertuliskan 'EXO FIGHTING'

"Dan yatuhan! Apa yang dilakukan BAEKHYUNN!"

Lapangan sepak bola yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau itu sedang memperlihatkan pemandangan dimana tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berlari dan berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan hijau, teman-temannya sudah kembali pada pelatih masing-masing dan Byun Baekhyun masih tetap berdiri di lapangan.

Hanya dia.

Hanya byun baekhyun di tengah rumput hijau.

Semua desissan semakin bertambah parah, ketika byun baekhyun memperlihatkan handphonenya.

"Yaampun, baekhyun sedang apa?" soojung temannya yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang exo sudah membelalakkan matanya, kyungsoo yang penasaran ikut berdiri karena para penonton didepannya hampir menutupi pendangannya untuk melihat lebih jauh apa yang terjadi dilapangan hijau.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya, baekhyun sedang mengetikkan sesutu pada handphonenya, lalu kemudian pria yang sedang dipenuhi keringat itu membawa handphonenya ditelinganya.

 _DRRRTTT DRTTTT DRRRTTT_

Tidak mungkin.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba lemas, dia menundukkan tubuhnya, membiarkan suara berisik dan suara semua desissan penonton menyapanya.

Gadis itu meringis, menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Getaran di handphonenya tidak berhenti... firasatnya mulai aneh.

Tidak mungkin kan telpon ini dari baekhyun? Tidak mungkin kan? Yaampun dia kira dia siapa sampai bisa berpikiran seperti it_

.

 _Byun Baekhyun is calling._

.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lebar melihat layar handphonenya menampilkan nama Byun Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin...

 _Imposible_

Yatuhan...

Kaki gadis itu ikut bergetar menyamai handphonenya… genggaman tangannya pada handphonenya menguat. Desakkan di hatinya yang mengerikan membuatnya tercekat.

Dia membiarkan telpon itu mati. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Dan kemudian handphonenya kembali bergetar.

 _Byun Baekhyun is calling_.

...

Baekhyun langsung tersentak ketika tahu sambungan telponnya diangkat oleh gadis itu, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia tidak memperdulikkan semua sorak-sorak dari penonton. Yang hanya akan menjadi fokusnya adalah kyungsoo, do kyungsoo.

Dia sudah hampir mati ketika selama 4 bulan tidak bisa melihat gadis itu yang biasanya akan duduk dibawah pohon mapple kampus hanya untuk menonton latihan sepak bola club nya.

Dia tidak mau lagi tersesat. Ketika dimana kemarin kyungsoo meninggalkannya tanpa bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Dan hari ini.

Dia tidak mau mengulang kebodohannya.

Dia akan meluruskannya.

"Kyungsoo.."

 _"..."_ kyungsoo diam. Dan ia tahu ini kesempatan untuknya. Sudah cukup dia membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya." Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana yang sebelumnya penuh dengan riuh penonton lambat laun mereda, dan dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya jika bukan teman club nya yang tiba-tiba berlari mengitari lapangan dan berhenti di setiap blok penonton. Dia yakin sahabatnya sedang membantunya dan ingatkan dia untuk mentraktir daging sapi korea nomor satu nantinya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalamnya lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Aku terlalu bodoh... tidak seharusnya aku membohongi perasaanku."

"Benar aku suka dengannya itu benar, aku menyukainya, tapi tidak lebih. Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang fans. Fans yang menyukai kim Taeyeon dan perasaan itu membuatku terbawa sampai ketika Taeyeon nuna mulai mendekat kearahku. Aku terlalu senang... seperti akhirnya aku mendapati kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya dan aku dengan bodohnya menerima kencannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Aku putus dengannya tepat dihari kau meninggalkanku."

"Dirinya langsung memutuskanku ketika tahu kau cuti kampus, dirinya merasa sangat bersalah, karena dia... mengencaniku hanya untuk pelarian dirinya yang baru putus dengan pacarnya dan dia menyalahkan dirinya bahwa kau cuti kampus karena hubunganku dan dirinya."

"Dia tahu tentangmu ketika bertemu mu disaat aku menjemputnya ditengah hujan di bulan Oktober ditaman kota dengan _white umbrella_ yang kubawa." Baekhyun seperti terbawa ke masa lalu.

"Dia menyadarkanku tentang perasaanku dengannya yang hanya sekedar seorang penggemar tidak lebih. Dan aku menyadarinya, ketika kau pergi. Aku bodoh kan?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Suasana sunyi ditengah lapangan bola seharusnya menjadi hal paling aneh sekarang.

"Ada rasa kosong yang seharusnya terisi ketika dimana aku akan selalu bersemangat latihan sepak bola karena kau pasti akan menontonku dibawah pohon mapple kampus di bawah langit biru dan awan putih dengan rumput hijau... dan kau yang akan selalu menyelipkan _red paper heart_ mu dipohon mapple."

"Kau tahu... aku sudah membaca semua _paper heart_ mu, semuanya dan aku akan membalasnya."

Baekhyun memutar badannya, mencari-cari dimana gadis itu berada. Dan seperti dihantam ribuan kupu-kupu baekhyun bisa melihat kyungsoo, gadis yang sedang memegang handphone dan rambut hitam indah diantara ribuan penonton sepakbola hari ini.

Dia tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"Bukan kau yang akan selalu menungguku selesai latihan sepak bola, tapi aku yang akan menunggu mu setiap saat ketika kau keluar dari kelasmu."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bukan kau yang akan memperhatikanku tapi aku yang akan selalu memperhatikanmu." kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Bukan kau yang akan melindungiku tapi aku yang akan melindungimu dari segalanya. Dari sinar matahari yang akan menyengat kulit cantikmu, dari derasnya hujan yang akan membasahimu, dari salju yang akan membuatmu kedinginan dan dari semua pria yang menyukaimu."

"Iya.. aku yang akan membuatmu tertawa dengan semua lelucon bodohku... aku yang akan membuat mood mu baik disetiap harinya."

" _Baekhyun..."_

Baekhyun terdiam ketika suara manis itu memanggil namanya.

Waktu seperti berhenti.

Ketika dimana matanya dan mata gadis itu bertemu dari jaraknya berdiri. Angin segar menerbangkan rambut gadis itu, dan baekhyun yang melihat hampir kehilangan napasnya.

Gadis itu sangat cantik.

"Bukan kau, tapi aku. Aku... yang akan memanggilmu dengan lembut. Memanggil namamu. Membiarkanmu terlelap dengan nyanyianku sebelum kau tidur."

Baekhyun kembali berjalan mendekati tempat kyungsoo berada.

"Bukan kau yang akan membuatkanku _red paper heart_ dan menuliskan semua kata manis.. tapi aku yang akan menuliskannya, Kau hanya perlu membacanya."

"Bukan kau yang harus selalu mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku cidera atau sakit, tapi aku. Aku yang akan lebih mengkhawatirkanmu setiap saat karena aku takut kehilanganmu."

"maafkan aku jika aku berlaku kasar, maafkan aku selama ini yang harus membutuhkan waktu lama menyadari rasa ini, maafkan aku yang menyakitimu. Maaf..."

Dan baekhyun tersentak saat melihat mata gadis itu memerah menahan tangisannya, dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain berlari. Menaiki tangga tempat duduk penonton, membiarkan suara riuh yang kembali menggema ketika baekhyun berlari kearah gadisnya.

Dia tidak mau melihat gadis itu kembali menangis karenanya.

...

Kyungsoo sadar baekhyun yang tersentak ketika melihat matanya dan kemudian dengan secepat kilat pria itu langsung berlari kearahnya.

Kyungsoo sudah menahan tangisannya.

Dia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Kejutan ini sangat manis lebih dari apapun dan dia takut. Takut jika ini hanya mimpi.

Dia masih memilih diam, medengarkan deru napas baekhyun ditelponnya yang sedag berlari.

"Kau kubolehkan menangis jika itu menangis bahagia dan terharu karenaku, bukan menangis sedih... hmm?" suara itu tersamar oleh riuhnya penonton disekitarnya yang sadar jika byun baekhyun yang sedari tadi berbicara ditelpon di tengah lapangan bola, sedang menelpon seseorang dan itu adalah dirinya.

"Dan kau tahu... aku yang akan menghapus air matamu."

Dan dalam sekejap byun baekhyun sudah berdiri didepannya.

Dihadapannya.

Masih memegangi telponnya dan rambut acak-acakkan basahnya.

Keringatnya yang menetes dan kemudian matanya yang mengunci kyungsoo berserta suara penonton yang kembali diam.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 __Air mata._

Air mata yang mengaburi pandangan matanya jatuh.

Tetesan air dengan rasa asin terjatuh tepat disaat dirinya mengedipkan mata cokelat pekatnya. Dia meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

Baekhyun menyamakan posisi tubuhnya, memilih melihat wajah itu yang basah karena air mata. Dia terdiam... memperhatikan kyungoo yang menangis menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu dengan sangat lembut baekhyun memerangkap kedua pipi kyungsoo dengan tangan hangatnya dan menaikkan wajah gadis cantik itu.

Baekhyun mengamati setiap detail wajah gadisnya.

Lalu dia menghapus air mata gadis itu. sebelum akhirnya mata cokelat pekat itu menatapnya dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, menimbulkan rasa iri dari semua penonton yang melihat keromantisan sang byun Baekhyun.

"Mulai saat ini... Aku yang akan menyukaimu, mencintaimu lebih dari pada dirimu yang mencintaiku... aku yang akan memberikannya, bukan kau. Kau hanya perlu menerimanya."

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut byun baekhyun, kata-kata yang sudah terkubur terlalu lama karena perasaan hatinya yang masih mengambang.

Dan air mata gadis itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan anggukkan pelannya

" _Ya.. aku akan menerimamu."_

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan pelukan hangat itu membawa mereka berdua terbang ke langit biru yang indah.

"Kyungsoo~ya... _Your the one and only_ "

" _I love you_..."

/

/

/

 **KKEUTT**

Sequel WHEN LOVE STOP! Apa ini?! Sumpah kalo baekhyun sweet itu aneh ya, hmmm akhirnya sequel baeksoo selesai. Hubungan mereka sudah fixxxx !

Maaf kalo banyak typo soalnya ngebut ngetiknya, mumpung masih ada watu sebelum sibuk nyiapin perpisahan kakak tingkat.

Next couple? **A.** CHANSOO / **B.** HUNSOO / **C.** KRISOO ?

So, share what you feel... okay?


	5. HUNSOO : It Girl

**"It Girl."**

 **Cast:** Oh Sehun x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** M || **Length:** 1500 w

 **Soundtrack:** Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding / It Girl – Jason Derulo :3

 **Summary:** Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan jantung sehun berdetak dengan pelan. Membawanya pada tingkat kefrustasian paling memusingkan dan dengan bodohnya... ia menyukai rasa itu. perasaan dimana si _sexy_ dengan pakaian menggoda dihadapannya terbaring dengan mata penuh harga diri tinggi sedang menunggu kenikmatan yang akan menyapa.

 **.**

.

"Aku tidak mau!"

.

" _FUCK!_ Aku mohon?"

.

"Tidak."

.

"Kyung..."

.

"..."

.

 _"Please... just one round, okey?"_

.

"..."

.

"Jika kau tidak mau, maka besok kau akan melihatku sebagai mayat!"

.

 _"May you rest in peace Oh Sehun. "_

.

.

.

" _DAMNIT!"_

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar umpatan seribu satu kali dari pria yang sedang mengacak rambutnya gusar dan kemudian kembali menatapnya.

"Kau akan menyesal."

Sehun mendekatinya yang sedang terbaring di _red sofa_. Pancaran matanya penuh dengan kilatan yang bisa saja membakar tubuhnya sendiri jika seperti itu. kyungsoo sudah sangat hapal sikap egois sehun dan itu susah dikendalikan okey?

Menurutnya, Oh sehun akan selalu menjadi lelaki paling brengsek jika sedang dibawah pengaruh _alcohol_.

Dan.

 _Shit_

 _Shit_

 _Shit!_

Lelaki itu sedang mendekap tubuhnya, memerangkapnya dan pikirannya hampir terhempas kedasar terendah, lelaki paling brengsek di dunia kyungsoo itu sedang mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanannya dengan senyuman mematikan paling _seductive_ yang dia lihat. Tangan gadis yang sedang terbaring itu diremas sehun dan matanya memandanginya dengan sorotan sedingin es di kutub _._

 _"Stop, oh sehun..."_

Sehun terkikik melihat mata kyungsoo yang penuh dengan tatapan _'Let's do it oh sehun!'_ menurutnya kedipan mata gadis itu adalah hal paling sexy yang pernah dia lihat. _Urghhh alcohol_ membuatnya berada di level teratas libido gila nya.

Dirinya mencengkram tangan kyungsoo dan dalam hentakan paling memabukkan itu, gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna _blonde_ tersebut sudah berdiri dan terjatuh dipelukan dada bidang Oh sehun.

Sehun menyeringai, lalu membawa tubuh itu terhempas kembali di _red sofa,_ terbaring dengan dirinya yang berada diatas kyungsoo. Sehun mendekati wajah paling sempurna itu, inchi demi inchi dia mengeliminasi jaraknya dan dia hampir gila saat deru napas saling memburu mereka berebut meraup oksigen, ketika dahi mereka bersentuhan dan aroma manis dari napas gadis pemilik semua hal dalam dirinya menghancurkan pikirannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Suara pelan itu mengalun sangat indah ditelinga kyungsoo dan dia menggeliat saat sehun mencoba membunuhnya dengan menempelkan bibirnya kearah matanya.

"matamu... hanya boleh melihatku." Rasa panas dari suhu tubuh mereka kembali membawa oh sehun dalam ketidak normalan yang paling membahagiakan ketika bagaimana dia merasakan hembusan napas hangat gadis itu menerpa wajahnya.

Sehun kembali mendekati wajah kyungsoo dan kemudian gadis itu hampir limbung saat pria brengsek itu mengendus wajahnya dengan sentuhan erotis khas oh sehun.

Kyungsoo tahu, pria brengsek ini akan selalu menang walaupun seberapa kerasnya dia menolak, walaupun seberapa hebatnya kyungsoo menyangkal dirinya. oh sehun tetap menang dengan libido pria itu yang sudah meluluh lantakkan sistem pertahanan tubuhnya. Percuma dia menolak. Oh sehun... pria egois itu akan tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya.

 _Damnit!_

"Andai kau bisa mendengar dan merasakan detak jantungku sekarang, hal itu akan selalu terdengar seperti pukulan palu godam. Berat dan kencang. _and you must ask me a question.. why_?" Kyungsoo sudah dibuat hampir kehilangan napas ketika oh sehun mengucapkan kata-kata paling tabu yang pernah dia dengar disaat seperti ini. Disaat keintiman memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, disaat wajah paling menawan itu menyentuhnya membawanya terbang dengan berbagai sentuhan paling memikat dari sehun.

 _"Cause... you're taken over the beat of my body._ Kau telah mengambil alih seluruh denyut dalam diriku. Dan kau tak pernah sekalipun membiarkannya berdetak dengan pelan. Akan tetapi... rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Kau membuatku selalu bergairah, dan aku menyukai sikap sok jual mahalmu... hm?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggeliat ketika tangan berdosa oh sehun menyentuh rambutnya, membawa rambut itu kebelakang telinganya dan tangan pria itu kembali meremas tangannya.

"Kau merenggut semua denyut nadiku, semuanya... selalu. _Again and again_."

"Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau telah memasukkan seluruh cinta ini ke dalam peredaran darahku. Dan rasanya berat sekali saat cinta itu mulai mengalir dalam tiap nadiku. Membunuhku dengan perasaan paling membahagiakan dan denyutan sakitnya berganti menjadi denyutan syurga darimu."

Remasan tangan yang saling bertaut itu berganti menjadi remasan paling erotis sedunia ketika tangan kanan pria itu terlepas, membawanya ke bagian dada gadis itu.

Kilatan _flash_ seperti memenuhi otaknya dan kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya layaknya minuman _red wine_ yang baru saja diminum oleh mereka.

"Dan kau tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan jantungku berdetak dengan pelan. Membawaku pada tingkat kefrustasian paling memusingkan dan dengan bodohnya... aku menyukai rasa itu. perasaan dimana kau si _sexy_ dengan pakaian menggoda dihadapanku dan terbaring dengan mata penuh harga diri tinggi sedang menunggu kenikmatan yang akan menyapa, benarkan?"

 _Shit oh sehun!_

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo merutuki suara yang malah terdengar seperti lenguhan murahan.

"Aku tidak menggodamu."

"Kau, menggodaku nona Oh." Sehun kembali menyeringai melihat bagaimana wajah gadisnya terlihat memerah.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

Cukup sehun! sudah cukup! Kau membuat pikiran kyungsoo kacau ketika dirimu memanggilnya dengan sorot mata paling mematikkan, hembusan napas paling manis, wajah tampan dengan peluh yang membasahimu, dengan bibir mu yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata paling merangsang sedunia dan juga tangan besar mu menyentuh setiap lapisan kulitnya, kyungsoo sudah hilang akal.

Kyungsoo kalah dia kalah.

Semua ucapan dan tindakan oh sehun membuatnya hilang kendali, kata-kata manis yang vulgar dari sehun membuat tubuhnya seperti jelly, hatinya sudah hampir melumer seperti _dark chocolate_ di toko kue milik Lay yang kemarin didatanginya. Dan juga remasan tangan sehun menghilangkan semua kewarasannya.

Persetan dengan rencananya mengerjai oh sehun, dia... sudah kalah.

Sehun seperti dilempar ke angkasa saat tiba-tiba tangan bebas gadis itu meremas bajunya.

" _Open it!"_ wow wow, lihatlah sekarang siapa yang liar?

 _"excuse me?_ Siapa yang sebelumnya menolakku?"

" _Damnit sehun!_ berhenti bersikap brengsek seperti itu!"

"Dan kau menyukaiku yang brengsek dan manis saat bercinta benarkan?"

 _"_ Oh ya? Lalu perlihatkan ke brengsekan mu itu, kau boleh melucuti semua rasa itu dan aku akan menyambutmu dengan senang ha_ Hmmmphh eumm. _"_

Oh sehun sudah gila, dengan gerakan paling cepat seperti kilat dikala hujan, bibirnya menempel di kelembutan bibir kyungsoo, kyungsoo menggeliat saat dimana sehun membuka kancing bajunya dengan tidak sabaran. Kata-kata kyungsoo menghancurkan permainannya.

Bibir gadis itu di lumat sehun, di kecupnya dan rasanya selalu sama seperti malam kemarin, kemarin-kemarinnya, minggu kemarin, bulan kemarin dan setahun kemarin dimana gadis itu jatuh lemas didekapan tubuhnya dalam pergulatan malam indah dibawah sinar rembulan setelah mengikat kyungsoo sebagai ratu yang akan memerintahnya. Oh sehun sudah menjadi tahanan paling beruntung Sedunia.

Deru napas mereka semakin menggila, Sehun telah membuang asal kemeja putih transparan yang kebesaran dari tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis itu kembali menggeliat saat tangan sehun menyentuh titik paling lemah tubuhnya.

Sehun mengecup bibirnya, matanya terpejam. Kecupan basah itu diakhirinya ketika sehun merindukan tatapan hangat gadis itu. sehun membawa kyungsoo dalam kelam dan dalam matanya, napas berat sehun terdengar sangat indah ditelinga kyungsoo.

 _"prepare yourself..."_ suara sehun beradu dengan napasnya sendiri.

 _"_ Kau... milikku."

"Uh.. eummmhm hh"

Dan sehun kembali mencium bibir merah itu, sehun menghisap bibir bawah kyungsoo, melumatnya sangat lama lalu kemudian berganti kebibir atas kyungsoo, belahan bibir mereka saling bertaut, memerangkap dengan kecupan dan kelembutan yang panas membakar tubuh mereka, lumatan yang dilakukan sehun selalu berefek pada tubuh kyungsoo yang melemas. Rasa manis dengan lidah sehun yang memenuhinya membuatnya hampir jatuh pingsan.

"Ahhh ughhh eumm... Sehunnnh hh."

.

.

Bagi sehun, mendengar suara desahan dan erangan nama yang keluar dari kyungsoo adalah hal paling indah dan dia siap melakukan apa saja untuk hal itu walaupun harus terperangkap dipanas nya api neraka.

 _"cause you're my earth, water and fire... kyungsoo~ya."_

.

.

.

Sehun mencintai Kyungsoo, baginya kyungsoo adalah wanita yang akan selalu menjadi pusat nya. Seperti layaknya bulan yang akan selalu mengelilingi bumi ataupun seperti matahari yang akan selalu menyinari hari-harinya. Oksigennya, napasnya. Dia wanita Oh Sehun, si produser tampan yang mencuri isi hati Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik yang merupakan aktris terkenal dan juga sipemilik jantung sehun.

/

/

 _"Good Morning... Kyungsoo~ya."_

 _"Morning Oh Fucking Sehun!_ kau membuat tubuhku sakit semua! Kau bilang hanya satu ronde. Satu! Bukan 7 kali! Orang Gila!"

 _"_ Dan kau menikmatinya!"

"tidak!"

"iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau lupa dengan desahan dan erangan tubuhmu tadi malam huh? Apa perlu aku ingatkan?"

" _Stop it!"_

"Kau memohon-mohon padaku, dasar binal!"

 _"Damnit Sehun! stop it!"_

"Pasti paha dalammu lengket sekali... mau kubersihkan?"

 _"Don't dare!"_

"Mau _Moring sex?"_

"YAK!"

 _"_ Bersikap sok jual mahal lagi?"

"..."

"Masih teriksa 3 ronde agar menjadi sepuluh sayang..."

 _"Fuck... ohhmmhpp sehuun shit urghhh..."_

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk benar-benar melempar otak mesum suaminya ke mesin cuci agar otak itu bersih! ingatkan dia untuk tidak membiarkan Oh sehun mabuk dan meletakkan _red wine_ disembarang tempat, dan juga ingatkan dia untuk tidak memakai kemeja menerawang berwarna putih kebesaran dengan bra hitam dan juga celana hitam karena oh sehun benar-benar menggilai hal itu.

Ingatkan do kyungsoo untuk... tidak mencoba-coba mempermainkan oh sehun karena dia menerima hukuman pria itu sehingga membuat otaknya juga mesum, karena dia... malah akan menjadi gadis binal untuk memuaskan oh Sehun.

 _Shit!_

.

.

 **KKEUT!**

 **.**

ARGGHHH! Yang minta HUNSOO angkat tangan!

That's pervert mind!  
Just blame Oh sehun with his new hair and... that make him the most hottest guy, And that's why i write this crazy fict! :p

Sorry just like that, cause... Ini bukan gayaku, sungguh ngetik fict dengan area dewasa itu bukan gayaku. Dan tada~

Ini jadi! Yaampun fict ini jadi!

#Tutupmukalangsungkabur

Next couple? A. Chansoo B. Krisoo

PS : Besok, Idhul adha:) Mohon maaf lahir batin yaa to our cutie pie and lovely readers... _je't aime #DEEPBOW_


	6. KRISOO : Everything I Did Not Say

**Everything I Didn't Say**

 **Cast:** Wu Yifan x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Hurt, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** 3500

 **Soundtrack:** 1\. Love me So – Sterio Kicks, 2. Everything I didn't Say – 5SOS, 3. Senandung lagu cinta – Ada Band.

 **Summary:** Pada titik ini, aku merindukanmu, Setiap hari bertambah, merajam kesadaranku sendiri. Kau tahu? Titik itu selalu dlm jumlah yg sama sejak awal. Sejak kau dan aku memutuskan utk berhenti mengarungi semuanya, titik itu selalu dlm jumlah maksimum n tak memungkinkan utk bertambah lagi. Apakah kau berpikiran sama? 6th oneshoot : Everything i didn't say/Krisoo

...

..

.

 _Pada titik ini, aku merindukanmu._

 _Setiap hari bertambah, merajam kesadaranku sendiri. Kau tahu? Titik itu selalu dalam jumlah yang sama sejak awal. Sejak kau dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengarungi semuanya, titik itu selalu dalam jumlah maksimum dan tak memungkinkan untuk bertambah lagi. Apakah kau berpikiran sama?_

.

.

.

Kisah ini mungkin harus dibuka dengan kata 'pada suatu hari' atau 'disebuah tempat yang bla bla bla...' tapi akhirnya aku malah menuliskan kata-kata yang sangat tabu.

Tabu? Benarkah?

Aku rasa tidak. Itu adalah ungkapan perasaanku yang lagi lagi harus ku tulis disebuah _memmo_ lama yang usang dengan kertas cokelat serta aroma pohon yang terkena hujan, yeah hujan... hujan yang tidak tahu diri datang tiba-tiba begitu deras, membuatku harus melangkah pergi dari tempat dimana sebelumnya aku duduk menikmati pemandangan sore hari dan juga... mengasihani diri?

Singkatnya.. aku tidak benar-benar pergi dari tempat duduk kayu yang dibelah menjadi potongan horizontal yang kemudian dijadikan tempat duduk untuk penduduk kota. Aku... tidak pergi, benar aku tidak pergi dan malah duduk kembali ditempat itu.

Dan, hey hey hey... anak kecil berkuncit dua itu seakan-akan menatapku sebagai orang aneh yang sudah gila karena memilih kehujanan dari pada ikut manusia manusia lain yang panik takut basah oleh air hujan.

Aku berdecak.

 _'Nak... sebaiknya kau pergi dari pada melihatku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu'_ mungkin telepati dari tatapanku itu tersampaikan karena akhirnya bocah itu pergi berlari mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

 _Well,_ baguslah jadi sekarang... diposisiku yang bodoh ini, aku memilih memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlarian kesana kemari dengan rambut yang lepek karena terkena hujan.

Dan... tada, akhirnya aku disini sendiri.

Sendiri?

Tch... menyebalkan.

Arghh tidak juga, karena aku melihat seekor _puppy_ yang juga kehujanan sama sepertiku. Dan _puppy_ kecil dengan bulu-bulu cokelat basahnya itu datang menghampiriku. Oh ayolah... jangan bilang _puppy_ cokelat itu benar-benar menghampiriku? aku tidak suka diganggu dengan siapapun saat ini.

Siapapun termasuk _puppy_ kecil yang terlihat minta dikasihani ini dan... wanita yang tiba-tiba berlarian dengan sepatu kets putihnya datang menghampiriku. Berlari ke arahku, dan harus aku jelaskan wanita dengan tubuh mungil, rambut panjang tergerai indah dan cardigan putihnya itu tidak termasuk dalam hal ' _menganggu kris yang tampan yang kena hujan.'_ Karena aku malah mengharapkannya datang dan duduk berdua disampingku.

.

.

Dari posisiku ini, aku bisa mendengar debaran palu godam yang dipukul secara paksa bersamaan dengan langkah kaki gadis itu dan wajah yang makin lama makin jelas.

.

.

"Oh..." dan tatapan seperti menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan saat melihat wajahku sangat kentara sekali.

"aku... _puppy_ milik jongin.." dan kata-katanya sangat berantakkan ditelingaku atau seluruh organ tubuhku yang berantakkan saat mendengar kata-kata _'puppy jongin'_ dari suara lembutnya yang tersamar oleh hujan dengan daun daun kering yang jatuh.

Aku meremas tanganku lalu kemudian ikut berdiri, tersenyum... dihadapannya setelah 3 bulan lamanya.

"Hai... Kyungsoo~ya."

.

.

"Kris..."

.

...

Pertemuan paling menyebalkan dalam artian membahagiakan bagiku itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatku kembali bersemangat, seolah... bertemu dengannya adalah harapan.

Harapan baru yang harus kembali aku tata dalam sebuah strategi untuk membuatnya mengerti dengan semua ketololan ku selama ini.

Aku memperhatikan tubuhku yang tampan didepan kaca. Mengamati jas kerjaku yang sangat rapih... _parfume_ yang begitu wangi, jam mahal yang kukenakan dan juga sepatu dari kulit mahal dengan warna hitam mengkilap.

Semua sempurna.

 _Perfect_.

Tapi, serius aku benar-benar membenci perasaanku yang mulai melankolis kembali saat mengingat kyungsoo dipikiranku ini.

Aku... benar-benar konyol. Iya, aku akui itu. dan aku juga merupakan lelaki brengsek yang mempermainkan hati wanita dan kyungsoo merupakan korbannya.

 _Shit_ , jika saja aku tidak terlahir dengan sebrengsek ini... mungkin kyungsoo tidak lari dari diriku.

Urgh... pukul 7 pagi.. dan mood ku sudah berantakkan.

Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi ketempat lain, menyegarkan pikiranku dan membiarkan manager ku yang mengatur semua pertemuan saham-saham penting perusahaan.

Aku...

Pikiranku..

Benar-benar kacau.

...

Biasanya _coffee_ adalah penyemangat pagiku, aroma memabukkannya akan membuat pikiranku tenang, kepulan asap panasnya akan menemaniku dan juga rasa pahit yang _addictive_ akan tersisa di lidahku.

Dan itu semua berubah.

180 drajat.

Karena sekarang bukannya pergi ke cafe seperti kebiasaan setiap pagiku, aku malah mengendarai mobil dengan lambang kuda jingkrak dan pergi kearah lain.

Sekitar 30 menit dan aku berhenti didepan sebuah pagar rumah, memberi jarak pada pintunya.

Dan dari dalam mobil, seperti orang bodoh... aku mengamati sebuah rumah putih dengan berbagai tanaman bunga dipekarangan hijaunya yang sudah sangat ku hapal.

Rumah Kyungsoo.

Lihatlah kris, betapa putus asanya kah dirimu sampai harus menjadi _stalker_ gadis itu, bukannya bertemu langsung. Memberinya pesan dan merencanakan pertemuan dengan nya, menyiapkan beribu kata-kata untuk mengobati perasaannya dan juga..

Dan,

Aku memilih diam melihat kyungsoo keluar rumah dengan pria tan yang sudah sangat ku hapal. Jongin. Kim Jongin.

CEO Sekang sialan yang merebut nya dariku.

 _Well..._ aku salah memilih kata merebut karena bagaimanapun kyungsoo tidak direbut olehnya melainkan karena ketolollanku dan ke brengsekkan ku yang membuatnya direbut orang. (wah... kris, lucu sekali sekarang kau mau mengakuinya?)

Cengkraman tanganku pada stir mobilku kencang sekali, aku bahkan tertawa seperti orang gila saat melihat senyuman kyungsoo yang mengembang indah bagai kelopak mawar merah dipekarangannya ketika jongin membawanya masuk kedalam mobil nya.

Ohhh bolehkah aku mengaku, bahwa hatiku terobek paksa dan aku menyamarkannya dengan tawa bodohku?

Lucu sekali dirimu kris.

Yeah, sangking lucunya bahkan kau lupa jika sesuatu dari matamu menetes.

...

Hubunganku dan kyungsoo bisa dibilang ada ditahap paling akhir untuk menjadi seorang kekasih. Dekat, dekat sekali.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi aku bisa me-labeli nya dengan sebutan ' _pacar kris'_ tapi semua itu berubah saat Victoria, kekasih ku yang_

Ah... aku lupa bercerita tentang victoria ya?

Jadi dia adalah kekasihku. Kekasih Wu Yifan.

Kekasihku yang paling aku benci didunia karena merusak hubunganku dengannya.

Gadis yang biasaku panggil Vict itu adalah sumber segalanya.

Hubunganku dengannya hanya berjalan kurang dari 1 bulan, dan ya, aku menyukainya tapi hanya diawalnya sebelum Luhan, manajerku mengenalkanku pada Kyungsoo. Dan si brengsek sepertiku yang sudah punya kekasih jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo.

Pada matanya, wajahnya, senyumnya, tubuhnya, kedua tangannya dan kakinya, sikap malu-malunya, sikap tulusnya, kelembutannya dan semuanya.

Si brengsek ini menyukai wanita itu yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyadarkanku tentang hubunganku dengan vict.

Vict gadis baik.

Sangat baik dan hal itulah yang aku sukai darinya. Awalanya.

Tapi, aku sadar aku jatuh cinta pada wanita yang salah. Dan aku membenahi hubunganku lagi dengannya, aku meminta putus darinya dan... tada, aku menyakiti hatinya dan dia mengiyakan kemauanku.

Lalu seperti bebas, aku semakin dekat dengan kyungsoo. dan kemudian...

 _Bbam,_ Vict datang melabaraknya dengan mengatainya gadis murahan yang menganggu pacarnya.

Pacarnya? Hei hei hei kita sudah putus vict!

Ugh...

Aku mengetahuinya saat kyungsoo mengirim pesan tentang hubunganku dengan vict yang dihancurkan olehnya, dia meminta maaf dan aku dan kyungsoo, kita _lost contact_.

Bagus sekali.

Seharusnya yang disalahkan memang diriku.

Mengapa aku bisa memacari si penyihir seperti vict.. tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan wanita itu sepenuhnya karena aku lah dalangnya.

Sikapku yang plin plan dimana masih bisa mempermainkan hati perempuan.

Mungkin ini karma. Aku pantas menerimanya.

Tapi, jujur... aku tidak siap jika disini aku yang harus dibenci.

Aku belum siap kyungsoo jauh dariku.

Sama sekali belum siap, ketika undangan dengan warna _cream_ cantik menghampiri kotak pos ku.

 _Wedding Invitation_ .

 _Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo_.

Haha.

Ha.

Lucu sekalikan?

Karma nya sangat menyakitkan.

Sialan.

Bahkan aku sudah tertawa seperti pesakitan dirumah sakit jiwa saat aku membaca undangan yang akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu kedepan.

Setelah aku tidak pernah mendengar berita tentangnya dan 3 bulan kemudian, berita pertama tentang kyungsoo harus separah itu.

Bagus sekali.

 _Surprise_ yang sangat mengagetkan hingga membuat hatiku seperti teriris dan juga..

Membuat pikiranku mulai tidak waras.

.

.

 **...**

Menuju hari ke-3 dimana neraka akan diruntuhkan dikepalaku.

Aku menatap Luhan yang sedang menjelaskan persentasi mengenai saham dari perusahaan, melihatnya yang sangat tampan dan cerdas mengendalikan suasana, dengan semua tatanan bahasanya yang luar biasa berkharisma dan juga dengan pikiranku yang kacau seperti benang kusut.

"Jadi, kesimpulan dari persentasiku... lebih baik jika saham Group Wu dimasukkan ke Sekang. Bagiamana... kris?"

"Kris..."

Seseorang memanggil namaku, aku tahu itu. aku mendengarnya, tapi aku terlau malas menjawabnya. Tubuhku sudah seperti pasien dirumah sakit dengan penyakit parah karena rasanya sangat lemas.

"Wu Yifan..."

Aku tahu luhan adalah manajer paling briliant yang aku punya karena sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan.

Aku hanya menatap kosong di layar _LCD_ didepanku, orang-orang bergerak-gerak didepanku, bunyi pintu yang tertutup dan juga suara yang makin lama makin sunyi membuat napasku hampir tersedak karena dengan kesunyian malah memperparah keadaanku.

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan napas luhan.

"Kris.. sudah berapa lama kau melupakan aktivitas manusia hmm?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Merasakan Luhan yang sedang berdiri didepanku dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Tidak makan berhai-hari, bahkan si perfeksionis sepertimu seharusnya akan memperhatikan penampilannya. Wow, Kemeja yang sama 2 hari yang lalu, dasi longgar yang menggantung menyedihkan dilehermu, rambut acak-acakkanmu dan... lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu. Kau bukan seperti Kris yang kukenal."

Aku terkekeh. Iya... benar kata Luhan.

Kris seharusnya anti jika memakai pakaian yang sama, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan dasinya tergantung serampangan seperti ini, Kris tidak mungkin bisa bertahan jika tidak makan, kris pasti menjadwal waktu tidurnya dan juga, kris pasti tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya setiap hari kedinginan ditengah malam didepan rumah seorang wanita.

Dan, nyatanya... ini lah Kris.

Kris yang berubah dalam sekejap karena seorang wanita.

"Cerita padaku..." suara Luhan melembut ditelingaku, dirinya sudah duduk disampingku dan kemudian memutar kursiku sehingga menghadap dirinya.

"Kris...'

Rasanya kepalaku sangat sakit sekarang.

"Jangan, seperti ini."

Aku tahu Luhan mengkhawatirkanku, Luhan tidak mungkin akan seserius dan seberani ini padaku jika bukan karena kepentingan diriku sendiri. aku juga bertanya pada diriku... apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga aku tidak mengenali diriku.

"Luhan," suaraku sangat pelan, pelan sekali.

"Aku... harus bagaimana?" aku menatapnya bersamaan tetesan air mata yang jatuh.

 **...**

.

.

Kris menunggu seperti orang bodoh lagi dan lagi didepan rumah bercat putih.

Jika orang lain melihatnya yang sudah seperti pengemis berjas hitam pasti mereka berpikir mungkin Kris adalah pemuda yang habis ditendang dari perusahaan ataupun juga sipengangguran yang sedang mencari kerja.

Dan mungkin juga mereka akan melihatnya seperti pasien yang sedang kabur dari kamarnya karena melihat betapa ringkihnya tubuh pemuda itu.

Dan jika pekerja kantornya melihat si CEO Wu sedang berdiri ditengah hujan didepan rumah sesorang mungkin mereka tidak percaya karena Kris adalah boss yang tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang tidak berguna.

Tapi kenyataannya, Kris benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh.

Bukannya bertemu dengan gadis itu, Kris malah memilih cara terbodoh seperti ini.

Memilih berdiri sepanjang malam mengawasi gadis itu.

Bodoh sekali.

.

.

"Hyung."

Suara panggilan yang tersamar oleh derasnya hujan menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kris Hyung!"

Dan kemudian suara langkah kaki yang sangat terburu-buru berjalan kearahnya.

Jongin mengumpat, lelaki dengan kemeja hitam itu keluar dari mobilnya terburu-buru, tidak memperdulikan hujan yang memukul tubuhnya ketika dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah pria yang sangat dikenalnya.

Jongin menggertakkan rahangnya saat panggilannya tidak dipedulikan oleh Kris.

Dan akhirnya langkah kaki CEO muda Sekang itu berhenti didepan Kris.

 _"SHIT!"_ Jongin mengacak rambutnya saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah kris.

"Hyu_"

"Jongin... jika aku berlutut dihadapanmu, apakah kau bersedia melepaskannya?"

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo, gadis cantik dengan tatanan rambut manisnya dan gaun putih anggun itu duduk diam, merenung didepan meja riasnya.

Kaca itu memantulkan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri menyender dibalik pintu ruangan dengan bunga mawar putih menghiasinya. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam jatuh yang membuatnya bertamah tampan, jas hitam yang memerangkap tubuh sempurnanya dan juga kesunyian yang membungkam mereka.

"Selamat." Suara pria itu begitu asing ditelinga kyungsoo, seolah-olah sedang ada batu yang menganjal ditenggorakkannya. Suaranya sangat pelan, parau penuh dengan paksaan.

"Jongin, pasti bahagia." Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, dengan sangat jelas gadis itu bisa melihat senyuman tercetak sangat jelas diwajah pria itu.

"Kris.."

"Iya... Kyungsoo~ya." Bahkan suara pelan itu tidak bisa menutupi kelembutan dari panggilan nama gadis itu, kris menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan himpitan di dadanya yang begitu menyakitkan ketika kyungsoo berdiri dan melangkah kearahnya.

Mata kris awas sekali, memandangi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan kyungsoo, melihat gadis itu menutup pintu ruangannya dan sekarang berdiri didepannya.

Perasaan sesak menjalarinya saat melihat mata yang sangat disukainya itu kini dengan terang-terangan menatapnya, menimbulkan refleksi dirinya sendiri di kedua bola mata gadis itu.

Kris menarik napasnya pelan, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti mencium gadis itu atau yang lebih parahnya membawa kabur gadis itu lewat jendela.

"Kris... maafkan aku yang menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan vict unnie." Dan Kris bersumpah ingin sekali berlari kedalam jurang paling dalam saat kata-kata itu diucapkan kyungsoo, kris menggeleng berusaha sekuat tenaga yang diizinkannya untuk terlihat normal didepan gadis yang amat dicintainya.

Tangan kirinya terangkat memperlihatkan surat cokelat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sangat erat, membiarkan rasa sakit nya berkurang dengan mengenggam hal lain.

Kyungsoo menatap surat yang dipegang oleh kris, dan kemudian dengan sangat pelan, kris menyentuh tangan kyungsoo, tidak membiarkan getaran tangan nya terlihat ketika gerakkan penuh kelembutan dari tangannya menyentuh kulit gadis itu, begitu hangat ketika dirinya merasakkan tangan gadis itu.

Seolah menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan kemudian menyadarkannya jika... gadis itu bukan miliknya. Tapi milik Jongin. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa kyungsoo sudah bahagia ditangan yang tepat.

"Bacalah..." bahkan kris tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata lain selain hal itu. Kyungsoo terdiam, menegang saat melihat surat cokelat itu berpindah dari tangan kris ke tangannya.

Tangan pria itu kemudian terlepas dengan berat hati ketika dia sadar, dia tidak boleh terlalu lama bersama gadis yang dicintainya, ah... apakah ada deskripsi lain selain kata mencintai? Karena sepertinya kata itu tidak berlaku untuknya karena, perasaan cinta tidak mungkin sebegini dalam dan menyakitkan hatinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya kembali dikejutkan dengan mata kris.

"Kau... sangat cantik." Dan kris menegang kembali ketika dia ingat, gadis itu cantik, tapi bukan untuknya.

Desakkan didadanya semakin menggila, seperti ingin membunuhnya saat kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya.

"Terimakasih... Kris."

Dan kris menganggukkan kepalanya, menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh, betapa sakitnya matanya sendiri ketika dirinya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis didepan kyungsoo, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneriakkan ke frustasiannya, memperlihatkan keputus asaannya saat dimana sebentar lagi gadis didepannya ini mutlak bukan miliknya.

"Semoga... kau bahagia."

"Kyungsoo~ya..."

Dan dalam detik paling singkat dihidupnya, kris merekam tatapan mata gadis itu, menyiksa batinnya sendiri sebelum ikrar sumpah terucap dari bibir merah kyungsoo, kris tahu... dirinya sudah pasrah.

Kris tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan bisikkan hatinya bahwa, dia rela.

.

.

.

.

...

 ** _Kris's memmo_**

"Everything I Didn't Say'

.

~Pada titik ini, aku mencintaimu, dari pertama kali Luhan mengenalkanmu kepadaku. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana cantiknya senyumanmu. Kau tahu... secara tidak langsung aku menjadikan senyumanmu sebagai senyum yang paling aku inginkan didunia ini.~

~Harus melewati hari dengan rasa seperti ini, sungguh sangat berat bagiku. Hari-hari yang kujalani terasa gelap. Bulan di atas sana, dan bintang yang gemerlapan, tak ada artinya bagiku jika tanpa dirimu di sisiku. Karena sentuhanmu, lembutnya kulitmu, sangat kurindukan. Harus kumulai dari mana untuk kuungkapkan perasaanku ini hmm?~

~Tak ada kata yang sanggup untuk mewakili rasa rinduku kepadamu. Rasa ini hanya terwakilkan oleh kelamnya malam, kosongnya kegelapan, dan lubang yang sangat dalam di hatiku. Dan tiap tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, membawa kisah tersendiri dari kehidupanku. Kau berpesan agar aku tak menangisi kepergianmu. Aku tahu, aku akan berusaha untuk itu.~

~Tapi rasa ini sungguh menyelimutiku dengan ketat, sungguh berat. Tak bisa kutahan, air mata ini mengalir begitu saja. Tak bolehkah aku berbaring di sampingmu, di dekatmu, dan memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji aku akan merawatmu dengan sangat baik. Aku tak mau berada di tempat ini sendirian jika tanpa dirimu. Aku selalu berusaha untuk meraihmu. Menghapus semua kebodohanku.~

~Tak bisakah kau mendengar panggilanku? Banyak orang berkata bahwa kau tak mungkin lagi mendengar suaraku. Tahukah kau bahwa rasanya menyakitkan sekali melewati semua ini? Terutama menangani rasa rindu ini. Aku merindukanmu, rindu setengah mati.~

~Masih bisa kudengar kata-katamu yang selalu menghiasi benakku. Yang kutangkap, seolah hubungan ini akan berlanjut menjadi sebuah 'kita'. Karena caramu menyebutkan namaku seolah mengindikasikan begitu. Akan tetapi, aku memilih untuk meyakinkan diriku, bahwa di sini, hanya akulah yang jatuh cinta.~

~Nyatanya memang seperti itu. Setiap saat, setiap waktu, ketika aku tak sanggup lagi dan memutuskan untuk pergi dan berpaling, kurasakan hatiku seolah meledak dan berdarah-darah. Menunggumu menyakitkan, meninggalkanmu lebih menyakitkan lagi. Jadi, meski putus asa, aku terus mencoba untuk bersikap masuk akal dikehidupanku.~

~Pada titik ini, aku merindukanmu. Setiap hari bertambah, merajam kesadaranku sendiri. Kau tahu? Titik itu selalu dalam jumlah yang sama sejak awal. Sejak kau dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengarungi semuanya, titik itu selalu dalam jumlah maksimum dan tak memungkinkan untuk bertambah lagi. Apakah kau berpikiran sama?~

~Ada yang bilang bahwa sekali kau bertemu takdirmu, dia akan terus-menerus muncul di depanmu dalam begitu banyak ketidaksengajaan yang terlihat disengaja. Mungkin perkataan itu benar, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah kau adalah takdirku atau bukan. Mengingat berita pernikahanmu dengan sepupuku... jongin.~

~Saat kau mulai menjauhkan diri dariku, kucoba untuk sekali lagi menyalahkanku, tanpa kuketahui, yang kulakukan malah melelehkan hatiku menjadi segumpal batu. Mengapa setiap kali aku mencoba untuk hidup tanpamu, kau selalu muncul kembali dan menarikku kembali dalam kehidupanmu? Itu menyenangkan, memang. Kau memberiku harapan, lalu kau hempaskan aku pada kematian.~

~Baru pertama kali aku jatuh cinta, sepertinya cintaku mendarat di lahan yang salah. Aku terluka, terjatuh karena cinta. Dan aku harus belajar untuk bangkit lagi, merangkak menata hati. Aku tahu, aku mengerti, dan aku percaya, bahwa kelak, suatu hari nanti, aku akan berada di sana, di tempat di mana aku seharusnya berada, jika memang sisimu bukanlah untukku.~

~Aku percaya... Jongin lebih pantas untukmu, Kyungsoo~ya.~

~Hmmm, aku merelakanmu. Kau tahu, melepaskanmu ditangan yang tepat membebaskanku dari perasaan berat ini.~

~Jangan ingat keburukanku. Ingatlah aku sebagai Pria Tampan berpakaian jas keren. Ingatlah aku selalu, meski hanya dalam impian-impian terliarmu. Meski hanya pura-pura, katakanlah kepadaku bahwa kau akan selalu mengingatku walau dalam impian terliarmu saja.~

.

 **...**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _._**

.

"Hyung."

Suara panggilan yang tersamar oleh derasnya hujan menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kris Hyung!"

Dan kemudian suara langkah kaki yang sangat terburu-buru berjalan kearahnya.

Jongin mengumpat, lelaki dengan kemeja hitam itu keluar dari mobilnya terburu-buru, tidak memperdulikan hujan yang memukul tubuhnya ketika dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah pria yang sangat dikenalnya.

Jongin menggertakkan rahangnya saat panggilannya tidak dipedulikan oleh Kris.

Dan akhirnya langkah kaki CEO muda Sekang itu berhenti didepan Kris.

 _"SHIT!"_ Jongin mengacak rambutnya saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah kris.

"Hyu_"

"Jongin... jika aku berlutut dihadapanmu, apakah kau bersedia melepaskannya?"

.

.

.

Suara Kris begitu menyakitkan terdengar ditelinga jongin. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Rasanya jantungnya memperingatinya bahwa ada hal yang salah disini.

Kris menatap adiknya, sepupunya yang begitu disayanginya sedang terdiam ketika ucapan putus asanya terdengar.

"Jongin... aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau bersedia melepaskannya untukku?"

Kris bahkan sudah hilang kendali ketika tangannya menyentak kasar kerah baju jongin, dan pria tan itu masih diam ditempatnya berdiri. Kris sudah frustasi, dirinya sudah seperti orang gila yang sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan saat melihat reaksi Jongin yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"KIM JONGIN! JAWAB AKU!"

.

.

Jongin melepas kasar tangan kris lalu kemudian dia menatap tajam mata Kris.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN!"

Hembusan napas keduanya memburu, Kris menatap tajam adiknya itu, pandangan matanya yang begitu menyedihkan dan juga mengabur karena air mata bisa dilihat oleh jongin. Dada Jongin seperti dihempas, tatapan pilu Kris membuatnya tercekik setengah mati.

Jongin tahu, wajah itu bukan basah karena air hujan melainkan air mata dari Kris.

"Hyung..."

Kris melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dikerah baju jongin, air matanya benar-benar manaburkan luka dihatinya, kakinya sudah melemas dan kemudian pria itu terjatuh dihadapan jongin, menunduk pilu dengan isakkan yang begitu jelas terdengar.

Membiarkan hujan menyamarkan isakkan dan juga tubuh ringkihnya yang semakin bergetar ketika jongin menyamakan dirinya dengan Kris.

"Lepaskan kyungsoo untukku... Hyung." Dan pernyataan dari jongin seperti vonis kematian untuknya.

"Dia... gadis yang kuceritakan padamu."

"3 tahun hyung... akhirnya aku kembali menemukan tulang rusukku, setelah 3 tahun."

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Sekalipun kau yang meminta ataupun neraka sebagai taruhannya."

.

.

 **...**

 ** _Kyungsoo~ya..._**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah datang dalam hidupku_**

 ** _Dan,_**

 ** _Kim Jongin lelaki yang tepat untukmu._**

 ** _PS : Jika dia membuatmu menangis, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan merebutnya darimu._**

 ** _PSS : maafkan tingkah laku jongin jika terkadang dirinya membuatmu kesal._**

 ** _PSSS : Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat keponakanku dari kalian._**

 ** _PSSSS : Baiklah, selamat menempuh hidup barumu... cinta lamaku._**

 ** _PSSSSS : always love till jongin hate you! And i'll be run to catch you! Remember it._**

 ** _Wu Yifan heart Do Kyungsoo._**

.

.

.

 **KKEUT~**

 _ **PS : ada sequel kaisoo yg fall in love with love. baca di SUGAR PIE HONEY BUNCH!**_

Review terbuka untuk mengutarakan isi hati kalian...

Pleaseee Krisoo shipper maafkan kegalauanku, karna buat fict ini berakhir dengan Kaisoo bukan Krisoo.

Boleh lempar kelaut kok, silahkan. Tapi berdua sama Sehun yaaa.

Serius, like i almost done with romance but but but... suddenly kai's coming into my head and... tadddaaaaa.

Plish maafkan aku, karena endingnya jd gini.

jadi cerita Dumb Ace untuk Chansoo bakal aku jadiin Fict Chapter setelah Perfect fool selesai, karena... Chanyeol merusak semua ide dikepalakuuu... banyak banget ide buat dia, dan aku mutusin buat bikin SERIES DUMB ACE, hayooo yg punya nama mana?!

And...

Of course, Next...?

So... gimme your review :)

Review kalian chap kemarin aku bales ya.. ^^

 **Dobbi :** arrghhhhh what the, ur review make me fly awaaaayy! And yes me too, i've admiring your review soo badly, like your the one of my readers who are the reason why i keep writting :) and yes, like you say 'iam watching you silent readers' but it's okay dear... kamu sudah menampakkan hidungmu :* yes yes... we can intro each other, and... do you have account? Cause... it's easy if i PM You, tapi kalo gak punya juga gak papa. panggil aku kak lovel karena aku 96line dobbi~ya. Thxx very much dear!

 **Ununjang89 :** Hellooo, maaf aku baru bisa bales review kakak :* kakak ngeborong review di fict ku, makaci kak. Yess tadinya chansoo mau bikin 2 chap, tapi sepertinya itu akan berubah menjadi banyak chap untuk dirinya, karena itu aku mutusin buat bikin series chansoo setelah perfool. Makaci kakakk :)

 **Siapa ya :** Thankyu dear, kamu kuizinkan baca yg lainnya.. and, aku penasaran, siapa identitasmu sebenarnya 'siapa ya'

 **Bapexo :** halloo juga, Selamat datang di fictkuu, arghhh dibilang seru, keep waiting yaaa buat dumbace tapi maaf kalo lama, makaciiii dear :)

 **Sunlightmoonstarkyu :** ihhh ada kamu, yg panggil aku kak lovel dimana-mana, kamu bikin aku senyum sendiri ngeliat review pembolak hati aku! Yaaa kan tangggung jawab kalo aku selalu blushing baca review kamu. Kamu juga khas bgt kalo review, yasudah.. tunggu dumb ace the series yaa, yup bener banget, igetin aja MV iKON, dan hei hei... B.I milikkuu jgn ambil biasku.

 **Elferani :** Yaampun ada kamu lagi! makaci yaa setia banget nungguin nya. Maaf kalo updetanku lama banget, pfttt tp ku usahakan bagi waktu biar fict ku gak terbengkalai. Makaci yaa :) love love love :3

 **Namefake :** yaampun udah lama aku gak liat kamuu :* iya chanyeol ngenes bgt jomblo, hahaha si bebek kaget cause chanyeol finnaly fall in love, hahaha tunggu kelanjutan Dumbace series yaa, aku bakal publih setelah selesaiin perfool, tapi maaf kalo apdatenya lama :( makaci makaciii :* love :3

 **Kaisooship :** Haaiii, kyungsoo abis makan cabe makanya pedes banget mulutnya wkwkwk, iya chanyeol baru jatuh cinta makanya dia jadi kayak gitu hihihi, makaciii yaaaa udah baca dan kakak (?) selalu ninggalin jejak, ove love love

 **Dyokim12 :** haii, pertama aku liat komentmu aku inget nama kamu bukan ini, hehehe sering ganti unname yaaa? Makaciii ya udah bca n ninggalin jejak, see you di chap KAISOO dear :)

 **Css :** hai css, pfttt review mu bikin aku ngakak, aku bakal lanjutin jk aku punya waktu kosong, kalo aku diteror sama nyai sooman kan ada kamu yg bantu aku :v makaciii udah baca n ninggalin jejak :) love you!

 **Kim kk :** haii juga... gak papa review dichap 5 aja karena kamu bsedia ninggalin jejak aja aku bersnyukur, like... what she's reading my fict! Arghhh ini belum bagusss, ini belum maniss, liat aja chap krisoo hancur " bikin terbang deh, makaci yaaaa aku juga suka kamuuu. Love love love, salam kenal jugaaaa :)

 **DUMBACE :** ARGGHHHH ADA ORANGNYAAA! Arghhhh maaluuu, kak plish kak, kakak review udh kayak nulis prolog buat fict panjang banget dan aku sukkaaaa bodo amat kak, jangan kaget kalo cerita chansoo aku bikin series dengan nama kakak titelnya, seneng kan senengkan eksis? Dan apa-apaan itu di fictmu kakak promosiin aku, yaallooh malu kakkk! Bodo amat kak... walaupun kakak lebay yg penting kakak sayang sama fict ku (?) eh..? gak kok kak, soalnya kakak ngertiin aku sih, like i'am human too, komment kakak yg di semmer trap bikin aku terharu masa TT_TT arghhhh tengkyuu kak! #pelukbalik

 **Chansooshipper :** haii welcome di fict aku yaa, eum bakal dilanjut kok dumbace stelah aku selesai perfool hihihi, maaf kalo misalnya apdateku telat ya.. uwaahh ada encehh? Emm itu kelemahanku, kekeke makaciii love love love, semangatmu jadi obat aku! :*

 **Kyungsooxeveryone :** HAIIII ada kamu lagi:') makaci ya selalu ninggalin jejak disetiap fict aku #hug so, plish silahkan pukul aku karena i'am writting krisso chp untuk kamu tapi tadaa... gak ada manisnya sama sekali, maafkan aku yaaaa soalnya aku gak tahu kenapa bisa bikin endingnya begitu! Arghhhh aku jadi masih punya utang sama kamu bikin krisoo yg sweet.. arghh makaci selalu ngedukung aku, cause kamu salah satu oksigen ku yg ngobatin aku kalo lagi stuck sama ffku :* LOVE YOU!

 **Anaknya chansoo :** omaygaddd ada kamu lagi aku penasaran dengan identitas anaknya chansoo ini, soalnya imut uname nyaaa, kayak kamu beneran anak mereka, hihihi. Makaci kamu selalu baca dan ninggalin jejak #hug tunggu yaa Dumbace nya dan perfoolnya, maaf kalo updateku telat:( andd.. salam kenal! :)

 **Kim Fany :** Huaaah ada kamu lagii difict ku, yabs akhirnya chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya faaling in love. Makaciiii yaaa! #hug and _je t'aime. :*_

Dan makaci buat review dichap cerita oneshoot yg lain...

 **ChangChang, Ubannya Sehun, Chansoo, fitri22exo, prince changsaa, kenlee1412, lovesoo, nonanya ojel, ninkyunmin, guest anastasoo, bangKai, Just Young Min, purpleGyu, kyungsooca, NopwillineKaiSoo, love kaisoo, kyungie love, mrs X, dioRah, yixingcom dan semua guest guest. :)**

 **Untuk fav : ChangChang, Dumbace, Just Young Min, Leewufan, Lovesoo, nopwillineKaisoo, Sesefujoshi tabestry syndrome, Shelonia park, Sunlightmoonstarsky, dyokim12, ekkie lee, fitri22exo, fujoshi yaoi lover, indrianapartii, lee kaisoo, namefake, nikyunmin, syielhunna, ununjang89, whenKmeetK...** hayoo kita kenalan :)


	7. HANSOO : U R

**Wanna Be Sweet**

 **~ UR ~**

 **Cast:** Xi Luhan x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Comedy, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** UR - Taeyeon

Summary: Aku hanya sedang terkena serangan bom tiba-tiba, yang dampaknya membuat jantungku berteriak minta keluar dari rongganya, membuat pipiku memerah seperti tas merahmu, udara terasa susah karena serangan itu menyentakku begitu kuat, membuat pikiranku hampir menghitam, senyuman terkembang tiba-tiba dan juga aku takut jika dampaknya akan bertambah lebih buruk dari ini, Soojung~a tolong aku.

..

..

Aku memperhatikan Luhan, melihatnya memainkan benda bulat berwarna _orange_ layaknya seorang profesional memasukkan ke dalam ring, aku tidak sadar senyumanku mengembang saat bola basket itu masuk begitu sempurna karena nya bahkan saat ini aku sudah berteriak pelan ketika ia kembali merebut bola itu dari tangan lawan, urghhh melihatnya diam-diam dari lantai 3 sekolah tidaklah cukup untukku tapi, jika aku melihatnya secara dekat aku bisa-bisa kehilangan kendali, aku bisa saja memeluknya ketika ia mencetak score dari posisi 3 point, berteriak seperti orang gila saat dirinya melakukan gerakkan kecil dan juga pasti aku akan dikatai pacar berlebihan jika aku menghamburinya setiap saat untuk mengelap keringatnya.

Jadi, aku memutuskan memperhatikannya diam-diam dari depan kelasku, bersyukur kelas sedang kosong sehingga aku tidak melewatkan kegiatan rutin Luhan dihari kamis.

Pakaian Olahraga itu terlihat sangat pas ditubuh Luhan. Aku bersyukur diriku masih tetap bertahan untuk tidak turun kebawah. Kulit lengannya nya yang terkena keringat itu memperlihatkan betapa berkilaunya dia terkena sinar matahari di jam 8 pagi, rambut hitamnya yang basah karena keringat juga membuatnya bertambah seribu kali tampan, yaampun aku bahkan sudah tidak memperhatikan sekeliling ku saat para siswi dikelasku sudah keluar menonton pertandingan basket kelas Luhan.

Urghhh memiliki pacar si pangeran sekolah terkadang membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Membagi Luhan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Aku menghembuskan napas saat beberapa siswi meneriaki nya dengan teriakan yang bisa memecahkan jendela, membuat telingaku sakit seketika, dan juga aku membenci hal seperti itu. urghh! Tidak bisakah mereka lihat jika 'pacar' Luhan berada didekat mereka?

"LUHAAAAN FIGHTING! AKU MENCIntai..mu"

Aku berteriak, diriku kemudian membeku. Tanganku sudah buru-buru menutup mulutku, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat suara teriakan ku menggema ketika suasana sedang sunyi, seolah waktu berhenti sebagaimana dunia diam diantara rotasinya, Luhan si tampan itu tiba-tiba berhenti dari gerakkannya, matanya mencari-cari suara itu. aku bersumpah diriku hampir kehilangan napas saat dirinya menemukanku di lantai 3.

Matanya mengerjap, seolah apa yang didengarnya bukanlah murni keluar dari suaraku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan seluruh fokus sedang ada padaku.

Yaampun! Apa yang sudahku lakukan! Aku pasti sudah gila berteriak kencang seperti itu, pasti Luhan kaget setengah mati karena disepanjang dirinya mengenal ku aku tidak pernah bersikap bagai gadis 'cheerleader' yang menyemangatinya setiap saat, bahkan suara ku sudah mengalahkan lumba-lumba dilaut biru yang luas, urghh! jelas saja Do Kyungsoo! kau berteriak saat semua diam!

Aku mengerjap, tiba-tiba saja darahku berdesir begitu kencang.

Luhan kaget sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, memberikan senyuman begitu manis untukku, untuk diriku yang hampir kehilangan napasnya saat Luhan membuat hatiku luluh ketika dia membuat tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya.

Urghhh _cheesy!_ Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sudah membuat kakiku melemas. Selalu berhasil membuatku tidak berdaya. Dan yang kudapati setelahnya adalah suara teriakan iri bagai nyamuk dari siswi lain yang menjadi fans nomor sekian dari Luhan, fans nomor satunya aku okey.

Diriku kembali mengerjap saat dirinya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahku.

Yatuhan! Apa yang dimakan Luhan pagi ini? mengapa dia melakukan hal aneh seperti ini?! aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah sekarang.

.

.

.

...

Bunyi bel sekolah pertanda istirahat pertama, aku mengembungkan pipiku masih mengingat saat kejadian jam pertama dilapangan, membuatku menjadi bahan pembicaraan kelas, mereka menggodaku dan aku kesal, tidak tepatnya aku malu.

Bagaimana tidak malu! Aku melakukan hal aneh... sepanjang aku bersekolah disini aku tidak pernah akan melakukan hal yang memalukan, dan sialnya itu semua dilanggar. Tadi pagi entah kenapa aku kehilangan kendali, benarkan? Aku pernah membayangka bagaimana aku kehilangan kendali atas Luhan dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Jadi, aku tidak keluar dari kelas. Memilih tetap diam, membiarkan teman sebangku keluar, menolak semua ajakan dengan beribu satu alasan yang sebenarnya hanya karena tidak mau bertemu Luhan. Memikirkan ketika bertemu Luhan nanti saja sudah membuat ku malu setengah mati.

Dan sialnya 10 menit kemudian hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku mengunci mulutku ketika pria itu sudah menyembul dari pintu kelas, melirik kearah ku dengan senyuman dan kilauan mata yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatku menyukainya.

"Kyungsoo~ya..."

Aku mematung ditempat dudukku, tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, tanpa sadar aku sudah merutuki diri sendiri, seharusnya aku pergi ke perpustakaan saja, kenapa diriku tidak menyadari tentang kebiasaan pria itu jika kami tidak bertemu di kantin sekolah.

Yatuhan! Aku hampir membeku ketika dirinya menarik kursi didepanku dan duduk menghadap kearahku.

Dirinya tersenyum dan aku sudah seperti robot kaku. "Tadi pa_"

"Jangan dibahas." Aku memotong ucapannya dengan ucapanku yang kelewat cepat, aku bisa melihat dirinya yang menahan tawa dan aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku diam saat Luhan meletakkan roti isi daging dan sekotak susu strawberry diatas meja.

"Ini, Kau pasti lapar." Aku mengerjap saat Luhan menjulurkan sekotak susu strawberry yang terlihat sangat menyegarkan dan manis itu, urghhh Luhan selalu tahu minuman dan makanan favoriteku.

Aku mengambilnya, lalu meminumnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Dasar, karena kau malu kau tidak mau menemuiku begitu?"

Aku tersedak, dan Luhan mengulurkan tangannya mengelap bibirku, karena perbuatannya aku hampir menyemburnya dengan susu strawberry manis yang berada dimulutku.

"Minumnya pelan-pelan, lihat kau tersedak seperti ini." Katanya pelan dan aku terbatuk, _bagaimana tidak tersedak jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku!_

Setelah menenangkan diri aku memilih meminum susuku lagi, tidak mau melihat matanya yang masih melihatku lekat-lekat, seolah dia melihatku seperti makanan lezat saja.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." dia memanggilku, "Kau kesal padaku ya?" Aku langsung menghentikan hisapanku untuk menyeruput susu strawberry segar, menatapnya sambil menggeleng tidak jelas.

"Tidak."

 _XI Luhan! Mana mungkin aku bisa kesal denganmu._

"Soal tadi pagi..."

"Kau membahasnya lagi."

"Jadi kau tidak mau melihatku karena kejadian pagi tadi?" _Bukan begituuuuu aku sedang malu_

"Tidak... ak_" Aku kehabisan kata-kata saat dirinya menangkup pipiku, mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya yang tampan mengalahkan pangeran William atau Edward Cullen sekalipun.

"Sejak kapan dirimu menjadi seimut ini?"

Pipiku memanas.

"Ah, kau memang selalu imut, kau tahu tadi pagi kau membuatku kaget."

 _Iya aku tahu, aku kehilangan kontrol diri dengan berbuat hal konyol berteriak memalukan seperti tadi pagi._

"Gomawo." Aku rasa jantungku hampir lepas karena suara lembutnya.

"Teriakanmu tadi membuatku menjadi seribu kali semangat, dampaknya kuat sekali." Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pipiku dan berdiri didepanku.

"aku... menyukainya." Dirinya kemudian pergi dari pandanganku, keluar begitu cepat meninggalkanku yang kembali tersedak karena ucapannya dan boleh tidak aku jujur jika wajahnya tadi sudah merah semerah tomat sebelum pergi keluar kelas.

.

.

Ucapannya terngiang dikepalaku, sangat jelas. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, diriku mengingat bagaimana pipinya yang bersemu merah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mengingat tentang dirinya yang berkata terus terang kepadaku, aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan suara lembut itu ditelingaku.

Aku tersenyum saat dirinya mengirim pesan singkat ditengah-tengah pelajaran kimia dengan rumus ilmuwan aneh yang tidak bisa kumengerti, seperti angin segar bersamaan dengan dentuman yang menguat sangat keras didadaku aku membaca pesannya.

 _You are the rainbow after the rain is done._

 _You are the star that twinkles in the night._

 _You are the moon that glows so bright._

 _You are the wind that whistles my name._

 _You are the love when the world is the same._

 _You are the flowers the bee's never miss._

 _You are the beach the warm sun kisses._

 _Yes, You are._

 _My Mine._

 _._

 _._

Urghhh! Bagaimana bisa dia se cheesy ini!

Aku menutup pesan itu. lalu kembali menatap papan tulis menulis rumus kimia itu sebelum akhirnya lenganku disenggol Soojung.

"Kau kenapa? Pipimu memerah, kau sakit?"

 _Hmmm aku sakit, sakit karena pesan aneh yang cheesy dari pria bernama Luhan._

Diriku sudah lebih dulu memegang kedua bahunya dan menghembuskan napas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Hanya sedang terkena serangan bom tiba-tiba, yang dampaknya membuat jantungku berteriak minta keluar dari rongganya, membuat pipiku memerah seperti tas merahmu, udara terasa susah karena serangan itu menyentakku begitu kuat, membuat pikiranku hampir menghitam, senyuman terkembang tiba-tiba dan juga aku takut jika dampaknya akan bertambah lebih buruk dari ini, Soojung~a tolong aku."

.

.

.

Luhan menganga saat pesan itu terkirim di nomor gadis mungilnya, matanya melebar saat mengetahui gadis itu membacanya, dadanya berdetak dengan amat cepat bagai mesin yang dihidupkan, satu pikiran muncul diotaknya.

 _PLAK!_

"YAK! KIM JONGDAE! KAU MEMBUAT MALU DIRIKU! YATUHAAN! KARENA KAU MENYENGGOLKU PESAN NYA JADI TERKIRIM!"

Jongdae yang tidak tahu menahu hampir kehilangan napasnya saat Luhan, si pangeran rusa sekolah itu tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dan satu setengah detik berikutnya memekik kencang ditengah pelajaran bab merangkai poem/poetry Bahasa Inggris yang membuat Tiffany Saenim melempar kepala Luhan dengan penghapus papan tulis karena membuat keributan.

"XI LUHAN! GET OUT FROM MY CLASS!"

.

.

.

.

 **KKEUT**

Urghhhh dibuat tiba-tiba karena inget Luhan setelah belajar UAS, jam 11 malam diriku melanggar perjanjian dan membuat fic super duper pendek dan aneh ini, dan ini awalnya Kyungsoo POV urghh pasti bener" aneh dah. Ini juga kelanjutan HANSOO sebelumnya yang A Heart Like Me.

ah iya dumb ace nya udah ada lanjutannya yg belum baca liat aja diakunku okey.

Review juseyo~ alhamdulillah kemarin view nya udah 10.000, makasi ya:)

 **Next Chapter?**

 **Aku rasa diriku akan membawa School life lagi dan cheessy cheessy yg bikin mual hahaha**


	8. KAISOO : SPRINKLE LOVE

PS : INI KAISOO VER DARI TELLING YOU (HUNSOO) OKEY. Ini chap 3-4 nya Telling you, dan kenapa aku buat Kaisoo ver, karena ini paksaan dari kak Dumby #tunjuklehernya adik Sunny (Sunlightmoonstarsky), Babyhunaa, Hunna Unnie dan Deerhansoo sama kakak minku1812, ini juga kado liburan natal buat kalian yg holiday:) Semoga yg kaisoo ver ini bisa feel dikalian nee~ yang udah baca Hunsoo Ver, cerita ini sama kok cuma diubah pairnya hohoho #ditabokSehun

Enjoy it^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPRINKLE LOVE**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** Lee Taemin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

 **Genre:** Fluff!, Kindergarten area/ Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** 4000w

 **Soundtrack:** Unfair - EXO

 **Summary :** Summer, musim panas akan menjadi hal paling menyebalkan bagi Jongin, tapi... dihari kelima musim panas tahun ini, Jongin tahu hal itu akan berubah menjadi musim paling indah sedunia, kejutan itu mengalahkan manisnya cokelat lumer, seperti terbang ke awan lalu jatuh dipelangi warna-warni karena ternyata ada Kyungsoo yang menemani summer tahun ini. 8th oneshoot : Sprinkle Love (Fluff)

.

..

...

Musim panas.

Kim Jongin memandangi jendela kamar dirumahnya, cuaca sangat cerah. Matahari muncul begitu bersemangat dan dia benci itu. dia benci disaat matahari yang menyinari bumi menyaingi matahari pribadi milik Jongin.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo.

Selain itu dia juga tidak suka jika kulitnya terkena silau cahayanya karena itu bisa membuatnya merasa panas dan kulitnya menjadi hitam. Sehitam pakaian Batman.

Itu merupakan efek si matahari bumi. Tetapi jika efek dari si matahari pribadi milik Kim Jongin, maka itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Matahari pribadi Kim Jongin, membuatnya merasa bahagia. Dia akan menjadi orang paling merasa nyaman dan sejuk jika Kyungsoo ada disekitarnya. Senyuman Kyungsoo begitu baik, menyilaukannya seolah menjadi vitamin baru bagi Jongin.

Terdengar aneh.

Tapi, itulah kenyataan yang dideskripsikan anak berumur 6 tahun bernama Kim Jongin.

Jongin berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Rasanya hari kedua dimusim panas ini begitu panas dari pada musim panas di tahun kemarin.

 _Oh My God_ dia benar-benar membenci saat seperti ini! Saat dimana dia harus bolak-balik ke _refrigerator_ hanya untuk mengambil dan memasukkan balok es ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti layaknya sekarang.

"Ini membunuhku!" Jongin mendesis, tangan kirinya memegangi balok es dan mulutnya sibuk merasakan lumernya balok es didalam mulut Jongin. Oh ini benar-benar menyegarkan!

"JONGIN!" Sepupunya, Lee Taemin datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Jongin langsung menyembunyikan balok es dibelakang tubuh mungilnya. Taemin mendekatinya dengan memicingkan mata, dia menatap curiga Jongin.

"Sedang apa kau?" Jongin gugup, matanya sudah melesat kearah mana saja secara _random_. Taemin mengernyit, disekitar Jongin berdiri terdapat genangan air yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Dia lalu menyeringai.

"Hey! Kau mengompol?!" Jongin hampir saja melemparkan balok es yang dia sembunyikan kepada mulut monster Taemin! Ya Tuhan! Sepupunya itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"TIDAK!" Jongin menggeleng. Taemin masih memicingkan matanya, bahkan sekarang mata itu sudah berubah seperti mata si monster hijau _Hulk._ Ya ampun pikiran Jongin benar-benar liar-_-

"Lalu apa yang ada dilantai tempat kau berdiri?"

Jongin mengikuti telunjuk Taemin. Oh sial. Banyak sekali air yang tercecer, dirasakannya tangan kirinya yang memegang balok es sudah mencair.

"Aku...menjatuhkan air." Jawab Jongin.

"Huh? Air tidak bisa jatuh!"

DASAR TAEMIN BODOH! Dia itu lebih tua 4 tahun dariku tetapi kenapa pikirannya seperti dibawah ku! Taemin menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

Jongin sudah mendesah, terkadang sepupunya ini bisa menjadi orang paling idiot didunia dan sekejap menjadi orang paling pintar. Untuk sekarang Jongin bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikannya pikiran yang biasa saja. Tidak seperti hyungnya yang memiliki pikiran diluar batas naluriah yang tidak bisa dia tanggapi ketika berbicara seperti sekarang.

Astaga Jongin-_-

"Hyung, siapa bilang air itu bisa jatuh!" Jongin bersabar, Taemin menatap Jongin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja ada! Kau pernah melihat air terjun? Air itu jatuh dengan sendirinya dari ketinggian maximal sampal minimal!"

.

.

DIA SENDIRI YANG BILANG SEBELUMNYA JIKA AIR TIDAK BISA JATUH!.

Ya tuhan, cukup sudah penderitaannya di musim panas ini. Kenapa bertambah dengan makhluk alien seperti sepupu dengan tingkat kepintaran yang tipis dengan kebodohan sih?!

.

.

.

.

...

Hari ketiganya dimusim panas, tidak ada yang special. Semua berjalan ditempatnya masing-masing sebagaimana mestinya.

Taemin sepupunya menghabiskan waktu liburannya di rumah Jongin, Oh Sehun dan Luhan pergi liburan entah kemana dan Jongin terkutuk bersama dengan buku matematikanya di dalam kamarnya.

Jongin memandangi buku kerjanya. Buku kerja atau latihan matematika itu menyapa Jongin dengan berbagai angka yang membuatnya ingin muntah dan melempar buku tersebut ke luar angkasa dengan jarak yang paling jauh. Kata Kris, yang menjabat sebagai gurunya pernah bilang _Galaxy_ adalah tempat yang indah dan jauh.

Coret kata indah. Karena dia ingin buku itu lenyap selama-lamanya dan tidak pernah merusak kehidupannya.

Kris, guru itu kenapa bisa-bisanya memberikan Jongin hukuman mengerjakan 50 soal hanya karena tidak membawa buku pelajaran matematika? Ini semua salah si cabang bayi yang Yoona songsaenim kandung! karena nya, Jongin beserta teman-temannya harus diajar oleh Kris songsaenim yang menjadi guru pengganti pelajaran matematika dikelasnya saat dimana Yoona songsaenim mengambil cuti. Dan mulailah neraka baru-_-

Diajar oleh Kris songsaenim itu seperti halnya memakan permen dengan rasa yang belum teridentifikasi didunia. Benar-benar aneh! Jongin jadi mengingat sesuatu. Biasanya, jika dia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika bagian pengurangan penambahan, Do Kyungsoo akan membantunya dan entah bermula dari mana, gadis itu akan memberikan jarinya ketika jari-jari Jongin tidak cukup jumlah. Benar-benar manis. Semanis permen rasa madu yang pernah dia rasakan.

Jongin mengandai. Seandainya liburannya berjalan dengan singkat, maka intentitas melihat Kyungsoo akan semakin dekat. Dia... merasa bagian tubuhnya ada yang aneh ketika Kyungsoo tidak ada. Dia merindukan _Sunshine girl_ nya.

Jongin menengok ke arah jam bulat kecil berwarna hitam sedang disamping meja belajarnya.

Pukul 4 sore. Orang tuanya belum pulang, dan langit tetap cerah. _Of Course! It's Summer!_ waktu juga terasa sangat lama,

Dia melirik buku matematikanya. 21+8=...

?

?

Jongin sudah menggunakan semua jarinya untuk menghitung, dan itu tidak cukup. "Saat seperti ini Kyungsoo akan membantuku."

Membantunya dengan jari-jari kecil milik Kyungsoo yang mungil dan menemukan hasil yang akan dia dapat. Dia mendesah...

Ada sepupunya, Lee Taemin.

Sepertinya memiliki Taemin saat sekarang ini berguna. Tidak ada salahnya kan Jongin meminta bantuan ke sepupunya itu?

"HYUNG! TAEMIN HYUNG! PINJAMKAN AKU JARIMU!"

Jongin menunggu jawaban Taemin.

"APA?"

"JARIMU! PINJAMKAN AKU JARIMU!" Jongin berteriak lebih keras.

.

.

.

"APA?!_" Taemin memelototkan matanya dari tiduran siang di kamarnya yang berada disamping Jongin. Teriakannya mampu membangunkan si anjing _bulldog_ tetangga.

"_KAU GILA? AKU TIDAK BISA MEMINJAMKANNYA KEPADAMU! JARIKU BERSATU DENGAN TUBUHKU! MASA AKU HARUS MEMUTUSKAN JARIKU DULU SIH KIM JONGIN!"

Ya Tuhan, Jongin sampai sekarang ini masih belum bisa mengerti jalan pikiran sepupunya.

"MINTA ITU HAL YANG NORMAL BISA TIDAK SIH KIM JONGIN!"

Urghhh!

.

.

.

...

Empat hari musim panas di tahun 2015 benar-benar membosankan!

Apapun yang dilakukan terasa sangat menyebalkan, ditambah dengan si Taemin, sepupunya yang bukannya membantu malah membuat hidupnya bertambah suram. Seandainya saja Kyungsoo datang.

"Hei, Jonginie! Aku lapar!" Taemin yang duduk disebelah Jongin mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu makan!"

"Tapi perutku kenyang!"

"-_-"

"Jonginie! Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Jongin mendesis malas, meninggalkan robot mainannya dilantai karpet.

"Hyung." Dia menatap hyungnya sabar.

"Bisa tidak sih kau itu waras sedikit!" Taemin tersenyum polos melihat wajah adik kecilnya yang imut.

"Aku waras Jongin. Jika tidak, aku mungkin sudah menjadikanmu makanan anjing _bulldog_ tetangga!" Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Rumah sakit jiwa cocok untukmu!" desisnya dalam hati.

Dia mengamati Taemin yang sedang membaca sebuah komik. Dilihatnya sampul komik itu dan dia melotot!

Komik _sword art online season 3_ sudah keluar!

"HYUNG!"

Taemin hampir terjengkang saat teriakan Jongin yang memekakan telinga terdengar.

"WAE?"

"HYUNG! PINJAMKAN AKU KOMIKMU!"

"Huh, apa?" Jongin antusias menunjuk komik yang dipegang Taemin.

"ITU! _showd at onlin!"_ Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar Jongin merapalkan judul komik yang sedang dia baca. Astaga anak 6 tahun seperti Jongin ini benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengucapkannya dengan wajah imut polos tanpa tahu jika bacaan englishnya terdengar berantakan.

"Bukan _showd at onlin!_ Tapi _Sword art online!_ Astaga, Jonginie kau lucu sekali!" Taemin mencubit pipi Jongin. Jongin bergerak kesana kemari menghindari tangan Taemin. Sungguh cubitan Taemin itu seperti dicubit oleh monster _hulk_.

Jonginie, memangnya siapa yang pernah merasakan dicubit oleh _Hulk? -_-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

...

Lima hari dimusim panas ditahun 2015 benar-benar membuatnya mengutuk ratusan kali.

Seharusnya dia senang karena ayah dan ibunya membawanya pergi jalan-jalan.

Pantai merupakan tujuan mereka.

Warna biru dari langit dengan awan menggulung seperti kapas putih yang lembut, air jernih yang rasanya asin dan juga suara deburan ombak serta udara terpatin suasana pantai adalah favoritenya.

Jongin tahu itu, dia sangat menyukai laut tapi hal itu harus dirusak oleh sepupunya yang sejak 15 menit mereka sampai, Taemin_Sepupu gila dengan wajah tampan dan pengetahuan diluar batas kewajaran sedang menarik baju putih keren miliknya dengan sangat kasar dan tergesa-gesa.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya.

Taemin membawanya pergi begitu saja, dia harus menjadi anak nakal karena membiarkan orang tuanya mempersiapkan sendiri tenda yang akan berdiri manis ditempat yang sudah disediakan, pasti tuhan akan marah padanya karena Jongin menjadi anak nakal yang melanggar janji dengan ibunya saat 30 menit sebelum sampai dipantai, karena dirinya sudah berjanji akan membantu ibunya memasak makanan untuk sore yang indah dilaut kota Seoul.

Jongin rasanya ingin melemparkan Taemin kedalam laut dan dimakan dengan hiu-hiu ganas. Itu merupakan pikiran liarnya.

Sementara itu orang tua Jongin sedang tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya dan juga keponakan tampan mereka.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" ayah Jongin memperingati dan Taemin mengangguk pasti.

"HYUNG!" Taemin tidak memperdulikan Jongin dan tetap membawa Jongin ketempat tujuan awalnya.

Dirinya sudah sangat tidak tahan sungguh, ini menyiksanya. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kita kemana?" Jongin menyerah, lagipula tidak akan menguntungkan jika dia terus berontak.

Taemin tidak menjawab, dirinya terlalu fokus sampai sebuah tempat membuatnya menarik bibirnya keatas. Dirinya menatap Jongin yang sudah penuh dengan gurat kekesalan.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah hyungnya, lalu dia mengikuti pandangan Taemin dan dirinya mengernyit.

Lain dengan Taemin yang benar-benar lega saat melihat tujuannya, sungguh. Dirinya semakin menarik tangan Jongin, menuju tempat yang diincarnya.

Jongin mendengus.

Sepertinya dia tahu dirinya akan dibawa kemana.

.

.

.

Toilet.

1 kata itu tertulis disebuah papan kayu dengan tidak elitnya saat mereka sampai didepan pintu.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana ataupun mencoba lari!"

Jongin mendesah kasar, Taemin sudah masuk kedalam toilet pria dengan ringisan yang terlalu dibuat-buat, dia memegangi perutnya sedikit membuat Jongin terkikik.

Jadi hyungnya membawanya ke toilet?

Urghhh benar-benar.

Kenapa tidak sendiri sih? Ohiya, Jongin teringat sesuatu... sepupunya itu takut dengan kesendirian. Yeah... dasar anak kecil! Wow wow wow lihatlah Jongin, kau sendiri anak kecil berumur 6 tahun ya tuhaan...

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

Jongin memilih menunggu sambil memandangi laut yang sangat indah.

Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan napasnya... aroma laut menjadi penenangnya.

"Hyung sepertinya sedang bermasalah dengan perutnya, lama sekali!" gerutuan itu dia lakukan sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Dia kembali memperhatikan laut. Lalu sepersekian detik berikutnya dia merasa _thorne_ sedang memukul palu petirnya kedalam jantungnya, jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat selagi matanya yang melihat kearah pinggiran pantai dengan otak yang mencerna semua informasi yang dia dapat.

Kyungsoo!

ADA DO KYUNGSOO DISINI!

Bagaimana tidak beruntungnya dia? Jongin langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Dia yakin hari kelima musim panasnya akan berganti menjadi musim panas dengan kesempurnaan yang luar biasa saat gadis itu sedang melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Manis urghh sangat manis, dia bisa diabetes jika begini!

Kyungsoo menyapa Jongin saat matanya melihat ketua kelas tampan yang berdiri di toilet umum pria, Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat Jongin yang balik tersenyum padanya.

Kyungsoo tahu, ketua kelas akan selalu beribu kali lebih tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.

Kyungsoo diam, menunggu ditempatnya sambil membuang pasir yang ada ditangannya ketika Jongin menuju kearahnya berada.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo, dia sudah lupa dengan Taemin yang ada dalam toilet, pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi berjuta bunga-bunga indah ketika dirinya semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hai?"

Jongin mengerjap saat dirinya berhenti 1 langkah didepan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedang berbicara padanya?!

Tanpa disuruh pipi Jongin sudah memerah dan senyuman semakin terkembang indah diwajahnya.

"Ketua kelas ada disini juga ya?"

Jongin mengangguk, Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap wajah didepannya. Jongin mengenakan kaos putih keren dengan celana pendek. Gaya berpakaian Jongin sangat disukainya. Kyungsoo tidak sadar terdiam beberapa saat melihat Jongin.

Jongin memperhatikan gadis cantik itu, gadis itu setengah juta kali lebih imut ketika dia melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang kotor karena pasir yang sebelumnya dimainkannya dan pakaian putih lucu bergambar pororo.

Imut, dia bisa apa jika begini!

"Ketua kelas tampan."

Dia tidak salah dengarkan! Kyungsoo sedang memujinya!

"Kau... imut."

.

.

.

Huh?

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, dia tidak salah dengar? Ketua kelas sedang berkata tentang drinya? Dia sangat senang. Hatinya seperti tersengat, sungguh!

Kyungsoo semakin melemparkan serangan jantung pada Jongin dengan menyentuh tangannya. Bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Jongin menahan napasnya, Tangan lembut Kyungsoo menyentuhnya dengan gerakan lambat, tangan yang dipenuhi pasir itu sedang memegang lengannya!

Yatuhan, yatuhan!

"Ketua kelas! Ayo kita bermain!"

Jongin bisa mati jika begini!

Tubuhnya seperti robot _power rangers_ yang mematung dan mengikuti gerakan sipengendalinya saat gadis cantik nan imut membawanya pergi, pikirannya _blank_ , tidak ada lagi nama Taemin tertera disana, dia sudah mati kutu! terserah dengan sepupunya yang ada didalam toilet, karena sekarang... otaknya dan seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya sedang dikendalikan oleh gadis bernama Kyungsoo.

 _Sunshine girl_ nya.

"Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin yang kini berhenti, deburan ombak dipantai dengan hembusan angin bisa didengarnya. Sangat indah... menyadari cahaya matahari mulai tenggelam dan menerpa mereka ringan.

Jongin diam, hatinya berdetak kencang, lalu rasa itu tiba-tiba semakin kuat saat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya. Kyungsoo beribu kali lebih indah, mengalahkan semua yang ada saat dirinya melihat pemandangan super.

Kyungsoo mengambil seluruh fokusnya.

Jongin tersenyum. Sangat tulus, dan itu melemahkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat, memandangi Jongin.

Angin laut menerpa mereka berdua, rambut Jongin dan Kyungsoo melayang akibatnya.

Pegangan tangan Kyungsoo dilengan Jongin dilepasnya perlahan, lalu Jongin dengan tatapan memabukkannya mengambil jari jemari Kyungsoo lembut sangat perlahan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat jari-jemarinya bertautan dengan tangan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, mulai saat ini..."

Jongin tahu dirinya sudah gila dalam umurnya. Entah apa yang dibacanya sehingga dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi jika Taemin melihat adegan ini... Taemin tahu, bahwa Jongin merupakan Kim Jongin yang menurutnya lebih dari sekedar anak umur 6 tahun.

Kyungsoo seperti terombang-ambing saat tangan itu meremas telapak tangannya lembut.

"Kau.. merupakan ratu dalam hidupku."

Ucapan Jongin diluar kendalinya, dan Jongin sangat tahu apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, dia sedang sadar dan 1000 kali lebih sadar saat tangan mungil digenggamannya terasa hangat, menyalur kedalam seluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya mengunci Kyungsoo yang diam menahan napas.

"kau kuberikan hak mengatur segalanya, kau kuizinkan masuk dalam hidupku sepenuhnya."

.

.

"Kau harus ingat itu. Kyungie~ya."

.

.

.

"Kau merupakan takdirku, jadi..."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.. ucapan Jongin berdampak sangat kuat ditubuhnya, tubuhnya meremang, matanya terkunci dikedua bola mata Ketua kelas Jongin dengan tangan yang semakin mengenggamnya, itu meluluh lantakkan seluruh organ dan napasnya.

"Jangan mencoba kabur dari takdirmu, kyungie~ya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih diam, ucapan ketua kelas langsung tepat mengenai hatinya. Seribu satu pertanyaan muncul satu persatu dalam otaknya, rasanya sangat aneh, jika diperumpamakan ini seperti ketika dia sedang mewarnai.

Dan rasanya ada warna pink indah yang mengitari Kyungsoo.

Dan ada warna warni seperti pelangi dikilauan matanya saat memandangi Jongin, jantungnya juga seperti dipukul _thor_ dengan palu petirnya, tiba-tiba dia ingat film _cinderella_ ketika sang pangeran berdansa ditengah kerumunan bersama puteri, dan yang dirasakannya berbeda.

Yeah berbeda, dia merasa seperti jelly sekarang, ketika ketua kelas bernama Kim Jongin itu tersenyum didepannya.

Sangat lembut.

Menyilaukan.

Membuatnya susah bernapas.

Dan membuatnya lupa jika...

"YAK! KIM JONGINNN!"

Jika ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, senyumannya seketika berubah menjadi senyuman terpahit sedunia. Jongin membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang berteriak senyaring suara Jongdae teman kelasnya di bunga Matahari dengan rasa kesal yang muncul tiba-tiba.

 _Dasar hulk! Pengacau!_

"KAU MENINGGALKANKU! APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU HAHHH?!"

 _Orang gila, pengacau! Dasar penakut, kutu jelek! Demi spongebob aku ingin menyelupkanmu ke cokelat panas agar kau meleleh!_

Jongin memilih menatap Taemin, Lee Hulk Taemin.

Mulai dari sekarang dia cetuskan nama itu sebagai nama sah, Lee Taemin. Sepupu aneh yang datang dari planet tak teridentifikasi.

"yak! Aku kan menyuruhmu menungguku, tapi kau malah ku dapati sedang ber...du-aan dengan..."

Kyungsoo yang ditatap tiba-tiba oleh Taemin membungkuk hormat pada cowok dengan rambut hitam didepannya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, teman ketua kelas..."

Taemin, memandangi gadis mungil itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, mengamatinya sedetail mungkin, dan kemudian menatap Jongin yang masih memandanginya dengan pandangan menyeramkan, yeah... terserahlah dia biasa dipandangi dengan penuh cinta seperti itu oleh Jongin.

Taemin kembali pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu cantik.

Kulitnya putih bersih.

Mata nya bening bagai kilauan pantai yang terkena sinar matahari.

Senyumannya manis.

Dan dia teman Jongin.

Kim Jongin si Ketua kelas bunga matahari.

Nama gadis ini Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Sunshine girl...

Matahari paginya Jongin.

Si penyakit cintanya Jongin.

Ya, sunshine girl.

Kyungsoo...

Do Kyung...

.

.

"MWO! KAU DO KYUNGSOOO!"

.

.

.

Demi bintang laut Jongin ingin sekali menenggelamkan Taemin!

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, jantungnya hampir keluar mendengar teriakan dari cowok itu, cowok itu sedang mendekatinya, memperhatikannya semakin detail dan dia mulai risih tapi tetap saja dirinya hanya bisa terpaku diam.

Taemin menyadari tingkahnya ini sedikit kasar untuk orang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tapi sungguh... hal ini lebih menyenangkan dari apapun ketika kau melihat si _crush_ adiknya.

Kim Jongin.

Dia ingat sangat ingat, bahkan ingatan itu dan perasaan yang dirasakannya masih dingatnya jelas ketika disuatu malam.. Kim Jongin bertanya tentang cinta.

Anak umur 6 tahun bertanya tentang cinta dengan nya, si umur 10 tahun.

c-i-n-t-a

satu kata yang disalah artikan oleh Jongin sebagai penyakit. Dan sumber dari segala itu adalah gadis ini. Do Kyungsoo.

Jadi Jongin jatuh cinta dengan Gadis ini...

Dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan gadisnya Jongin.

Bahkan di _diary_ kecil Jongin yang tidak sengaja dia temukan di bawah bantal bergambar _power rangers_ di suatu sore yang tenang itu hampir semuanya menyangkut Kyungsoo.

Si matahari pagi Jongin.

Sunshine girl Jongin.

Penyakit cinta Jongin.

Wanita Jongin.

Dan Taemin jadi berpikir sejak kapan Jongin bisa se _cheessy_ diumurnya yang masih 6 tahun, dia akui Jongin mengalahkannya.

 _GRABB!_

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jongin menarik Taemin gelisah, dia menariknya sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa dari Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Jongin memutar matanya kesal.

Taemin tersenyum sangat senang, lalu dia memeluk Taemin kuat.

"Kim Jongin! Ya Tuhan... seleramu benar-benar _Luxur_"_

"KITA-PERGI!"

.

.

.

.

...

Jongin menatapi langit yang dipenuhi bintang berkelap kelip dipinggir pantai dekat dengan tenda keluarganya. Suasana pantai di malam musim panas sangat ramai.

Menyenangkan bisa mendirikan tenda, bermalam di dekat pantai yang indah, menjalin hubungan dengan tetangga baru lalu berbagi makanan. Dan yang membuat malam dipantai ini special adalah festival musim panas yang diadakan 30 menit lagi diarea pantai, tepatnya 50 meter dari tendanya berdiri.

Dia memandangi... langit malam. Sangat indah.

Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam mengosongkan semua pikirannya di 2 jam yang lalu, saat dimana sepupunya mengacaukan suasana dan dia harus rela mempertipis waktunya dengan Kyungsoo karena sepupunya, dia bahkan membiarkan Kyungsoo berdiri sendiri dipinggiran pantai karena sepupunya.

Semua karena sepupunya, sepupu menyebalkan yang akan selalu menyebalkan. Dasar hulk!

"Kim Jongin.."

Jongin diam, mengabaikan panggilan dari Taemin yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

 _"mau apa lagi dia? Dia mau mengacaukan ketenanganku sekrang?"_

"YAK !KIM JONGIN!"

Ya tuhan, suara sepupunya itu benar-benar membuatnya iritasi, apa yang dia makan sehingga bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu? yang dia tahu Taemin itu tidak pemilih dalam hal makanan tapi mengapa suaranya seperti suara rebusan kimchi!

Jongin membalikkan badannya. Dan YA TUHAN!

Dia hampir terjengkang sangking kaget apa yang sedang dilihatnya, dia hampir saja berteriak, dia hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya dari tempatnya.

Hampir 5 detik dirinya merasa diatas awan dan kemudian bidadari menyambutnya untuk jatuh bersamanya saat dimana tangan mungil itu menyentuh bahunya.

"ketua kelas..?"

Tidak tidak tidak, apa yang gadis itu lakukan disini?

Ditempatnya?

Dipinggiran pantai?

Dibawah sinar rembulan.. dan demi _Patrick_ yang berubah menjadi mutiara, gadis ini, Kyungsoo sangat catik. Malam ini terutama, dengan senyumannya, rambutnya semuanya.

Jongin bisa gila!

Taemin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak dibalik tubuh Kyungsoo, dirinya bisa melihat betapa syoknya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya.

Beruntung sekali dirinya disuruh Mommy Taemin memberikan semangkuk daging panggang ke tenda sebelah dan bagaikan disambar hujan uang, Taemin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang mana anak dari si tenda sebelah.

 _GOOD FORTUNE!_

Dan dirinya dengan sangat riang membawa gadis imut itu ketempat Jongin yang sedang galau berada. Ya... mungkin dia dapat menebus rasa bersalahnya karena membuat waktu mereka berdua dipinggir pantai sore tadi terganggu.

Tapi itu bukan kesalahannya okey?

Itu salah Jongin yang bodoh membawanya pergi.

Yeah yeah... Lee Taemin tidak mau disalahkan.

"Jongin, kau tidak mau melihat festival apa? Aku sudah minta izin, dan mereka mengizinkan kita pergi..."

Jongin meneguk air liurnya, suara Taemin bisa dia dengar tapi matanya tetap memandangi makhluk tuhan yang indah.

Taemin memutar bola matanya.

"Kyungsoo~ya, temani Jongin pergi ya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dan mengangguk polos.

"Ne... Taeminnie oppa."

.

.

APA!?

APA YANG DIKATAKAN KYUNGSOO?

OPPA?

TAEMINNIE OPPA?

DIA MEMANGGIL TAEMIN DENGAN OPPA!

.

.

.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, dia hampir terpeleset batu sangking cepatnya melangkah dan sampai berdiri didepan Kyungsoo kemudian dengan gerakan super kilat dia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengenggamnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, dan hanya bisa mengikuti ajakan Jongin yang memegang tangannya hangat.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi, Taemin diam, lalu kemudian dia memanggil 2 orang yang sedari tadi menyumput dibalik pohon kelapa tinggi. Dia tidak menyangka 1 jam yang lalu dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka di pantai secara kebetulan.

Lalu kemudian 2 orang itu datang menemui Taemin dan...

"hahaha Kim Jongin imut sekali.!"

Mereka bertiga langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan hampir bergulingan dipasir.

Lee Taemin, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan... benar-benar sudah gila-_-

.

.

.

 _..._

Jongin hampir lupa caranya bernapas, dia selalu menahan napasnya secara tidak sadar selama 3 detik lalu kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Matanya kaku melihat kearah depannya.

Festival malam musim panas sangat ramai, banyak sekali hal yang menyenangkan yang biasanya akan dia datangi disetiap kedai kedai atau spot yang menyediakan berbagai macam permainan, panggung yang berisi berbagai macam penyanyi silih berganti, ada rumah hantu, berbagai macam badut lucu yang berkeliaran, topeng-topeng menyerupai monster atau tokoh lain, permen kapas yang manis dan hal yang dia sukai adalah banyak makanan enak yang tersedia.

Tapi.

Jika dihadapkan dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan disampingnya, semua itu tidak ada sepersekianpun dari kesenangan yang bisa dia lalui dan rasakan.

Dadanya tetap bergemuuh kencang dan semua sel tubuhnya sudah menggila tapi hal itu menyenangkan, rasanya sangat aneh dan dia bingung mendiskripsikannya bagaimana.

Untuk anak umur 6 tahun spertinnya.

Ini seperti merek berdua sedang berjalan diatas pelangi indah ditemani peri peri lucu nan menggemaskan dan Jongin suka rasa itu.

Sangat suka sampai dia hampir pening karena takut keracunan kemanisannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya... mau makan permen kapas tidak?"

Jongin sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, pelan.

Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja, Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung menghindari tatapan masing-masing.

Yaampun Jongin tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo sudah _blushing_ parah saat ini.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Dadanya berdebar sangat aneh, jantungnya seperti sedang dipompa melebihi normal, dan juga pipinya memerah mengalahkan merahnya _red apple_.

Lalu kemudian tangan kirinya kembali hangat, dan dia tersadar saat melihat kearah tangannya, tangan Jongin berada disana, sedang mengenggamnya. Tangan mereka berdua bertautan, dan genggaman tangannya dan Jongin bersatu seperti gambar indah.

"Kyungsoo~ya, ayo kita bersenang-senang sampai pesta kembang apinya dimulai... "

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya.

"Kita awali dengan permen kapas.. ya? Mau tidak?"

"Iya aku mau... Jongin~a."

Jongin terdiam, menyadari perubahan panggilan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi memanggilnya Jongin, Kim Jongin atau ketua kelas. Tetapi Jongin~a.

Dan dia tersenyum.

"Ayo... Kyungie~ya."

.

.

.

...

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, saling tertawa, saling tersenyum walau masih terasa aneh, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan satu kotak _susshi,_ 2 gelas teh ocha, membeli _ice cream_ strawberry, membeli _fishcake_ , makan kue mochi kacang yang enak, meminum _bubble tea_ rasa taro dan choco dan juga sekarang sedang memakan permen kapas sambil duduk dibangku kosong dekat dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip didekat pingiran pantai.

Jongin menyukai semuanya, semua hal yang dia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo.

Dia menyadari beberapa hal tentang gadis cantik itu.

Kyungsoo menyukai ice cream rasa strawberry, dia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo menghabiskan ice cream itu dengan raut wajah senang.

Kyungsoo takut dengan topeng monster Hulk. Dia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis ketika ketua kelas memakai topeng _hulk_ saat mereka berhenti di _stand_ topeng, kata Kyungsoo, dia takut hal yang menyeramkan. Dan Jongin berjanji, di dalam hatinya... jika dia tidak akan menakuti Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo suka memakan kue mochi rasa kacang, kata Kyungsoo... kue mochi rasa kacang sangat enak makanya mereka berhenti di _stand_ makanan dan membelinya. Kyungsoo bilang kue mochi buatan neneknya lebih enak lagi, dan Kyungsoo berjanji akan membawakan Jongin satu kotak kue mochi buatan neneknya jika Kyungsoo berkunjung dirumah halmeoni nya. Dan Jongin tahu... Jongin bisa menambah satu lagi alasan mengapa dia harus berada didekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyukai ikan hias, ketika mereka bermain di _stand_ permainan Kyungsoo membawa Jongin untuk menangkap ikan _nemo_ yang lucu, dan Jongin mengerahkan semua tenaganya karena dia akan menangkap ikan _nemo_ sebanyak yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Tapi, kenyataannya Jongin tidak dapat menangkap satu ikanpun. Dan Jongin berjanji akan membelikan ikan nemo yang lebih lucu lagi nanti.

Kyungsoo menyukai bunga matahari. Dan Jongin menambah lagi daftar yang akan dilakukannya pulang nanti. Jongin pasti akan menanam bunga matahari dari biji yang didapatnya dari _stand_ bunga, dia akan menanamnya, merawatnya dan jika bunganya sudah tumbuh mekar dengan sempurna... Jongin akan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Lalu,

Kyungsoo menyukai sushi... dia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo memakan satu kotak sushi dengan lahap. Jongin merelakan bagian sushinya untuk dimakan Kyungsoo.. dan Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah itu yang dengan senang hati memakannya.

Kyungsoo imut dia menggemaskan.

Dan Jongin tahu.

Kyungsoo menyukai permen kapas yang terasa sangat manis apabila dimakan. Hanya bersamanya dalam hitungan jam saja, gadis mungil itu menambah beratus alasan mengapa dia menyukai Kyungsoo.

Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo menyukai bintang yang sedang berkelap-kelip dilangit malam yang indah.. dan Jongin menyukai wajah kyungoo lebih dari sekedar bintang.

Dia hanya fokus pada wajah itu, tidak peduli ketika wanita itu kaget melihat bintang jatuh.

"Jongin~aaaaa ada biintang jatuh!"

Dia menyukai Kyungsoo yang berteriak imut sambil menunjuk langit hitam itu.

"kata orang-orang jika buat permintaan saat bintang jatuh, maka permintaannya akan terkabul."

"benarkah?"

Jongin menyukai bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba."

Dan mata indah itu terpejam, seiring dengan mata Jongin yang masih memandanginya.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu dia ikut menutup matanya.

Dia hanya berharap satu hal.

Hanya sederhana.

 _"aku harap... kisahku berakhir bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, seperti di cerita dongeng tentang sang pangeran yang hidup bahagia bersama sang puteri."_

Sesederhana itu. dan ketika dia membuka mata nya, Jongin tahu... pemandangan paling indah di hidupnya hanyalah tentang fakta dirinya yang berada didekat Kyungsoo.

Tapi...

Jongin tidak tahu...

Jika ternyata... disela-sela permintaannya, Kyungsoo menyelipkan nama Jongin disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan.

.

.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu...

Jika sedang diamati oleh Taemin, Luhan dan juga Sehun yang bersembunyi diantara kerumunan memakai topeng _power rangers_ merah, hitam dan biru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie~ya... 15 menit lagi kembang apinya akan dimulai."

.

.

.

.

 **KKEUT!**

ANYEOOOONGGG #lambai-lambai

Hahaha selamat HOLIDAYYY! ^^ aku berikan hadiah ini untuk kalian yg Kaisoo Shipper, ini super ringan dan bener-bener area kindergarten, semoga feel nya kerasa, dan sesuai PS ku yg diatas ini sepenggal kisah Telling You (HUNSOO) yg aku ubah karena beberapa manusia(?) yg memaksa aku membuat Kaisoo ver.

Yee sekali lagi selamat liburaaaaan, aku mau bersantai ngilangin semua stress dan kejenuhan dengan nonton anime, film, drama, reality show di lapotop, ah iya aku abis nonton running man ep 278, yaampun HANBIN! Bangsat dia bangsaaaat banget uuhhh nambah keyeeen, ahhh leader satu ituuuhhh, jadi kangen Mix & match dan Win kan urghhh .

akhirnyaaa freeee #AAAARAGHHHHH FREEDOOOMMMM UYEEEHHHH #dibekep

aku harap kalian menghargai kerja kerasku, respect each other juseyooo~ :)

I Love you all.


End file.
